


A Place to Belong

by SageMcMae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adopted Rin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Nanny Kagome, Sexual Tension, Single Dad Sesshomaru, feel-good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Raising a human child isn't easy and, apparently, bribery is frowned upon so Sesshomaru sets out to find the perfect nanny. His search leads him to Kagome Higurashi.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 148
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some SessKag family fluff and feels because Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin deserved better. This fic is complete so I will be posting updates regularly. 
> 
> Thank you to [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for betaing.

Sesshomaru does not like the holiday season. Between numerous requests for time off, mandatory office parties, and his firm’s annual volunteer project, there is hardly any time left to complete projects for their year-end stakeholder’s meeting.

His mood is dark as he stands in the orphanage. He is surrounded by energetic children who are louder than the constant music he hears playing outside. He wishes his senses weren’t heightened. The smell of cinnamon has overpowered all other scents and if he hears one more verse of ‘Jingle Bells’ he may attack someone.

Sesshomaru runs his fingers over his watch. The accessory hides his true form from those around him. This modern age does not appreciate those who are different. Society rejects anyone who does not conform to the term 'normal'. For the survival of his kind, Sesshomaru has had to adapt. He is certain that if anyone saw the brilliant magenta markings on his skin or noticed his elfin ears, they would be terrified. 

Even without his demon markings, his subordinates are afraid. His imposing demeanor and height often dissuade others from approaching him— a habit he is grateful to see extends to young humans as well.

As he takes in the room, he notices a silent specter floating on the edge of his peripherals. It’s a little girl. She doesn’t flock to the volunteers like the other children. She remains in the doorway, wary of the strangers in her home.

Home is a general term. The orphanage in which she currently resides meets the minimum requirements for such a word. Sesshomaru takes in the bare walls, the line of beds, and the assortment of broken toys. This is not a suitable place for developing pups.

He scowls from his spot in the corner. Around him, the other members of Taisho Enterprises crawl around on the floor or tell stories to keep their assignments entertained.

It was Kagura’s idea to come here. Every year when they select a non-profit to support, the company sends a generous sum. This year, though, his Director of Acquisitions requested something that she believed was more precious than money.

Time.

Perhaps it is because Kagura never knew her parents or maybe it is simply because she doesn’t mind the incessant chattering of small voices. Either way, she convinced Sesshomaru to sign off on her idea. Now, they are here, donating funds and devoting an entire afternoon to the tiny residents. _How pedestrian..._

A cracked teacup is thrust into his face. Sesshomaru glances down to find the girl who has been hiding in the doorway. She holds the teacup higher, straining to reach him.

As if he would drink tea made from city water.

“No, thank you,” he refuses.

With a determined glare, she tries again.

“I don’t want it,” Sesshomaru tells her sternly.

Her brown eyes brim with tears.

He sighs. “Fine.” Grabbing the chipped cup, he brings it to his mouth but doesn’t drink. “There. Happy?”

The girl rewards him with a wide, toothy grin.

Sesshomaru feels his ire lessen.

She sits next to him, continuing to observe the other children. While she watches them, Sesshomaru studies her.

This girl is far quieter than the rest. He’s thankful that she sought him out instead of those brawling twins who seem to be giving his assistant, Jaken, a hard time. The imp, who is disguised as a diminutive man, is no match for the burly boys who are tugging on his arms, one on each side.

She turns to follow Sesshomaru’s gaze.

He notices a bruise on her leg. “What happened?” he asks.

She opens her mouth to respond but movement at the door catches her attention. Her shy grin blossoms into a huge smile. A woman with stunning blue eyes is standing there.

“Wow, there are a lot of volunteers today,” she remarks to no one in particular. The woman has a large yellow pack in her hands. Sesshomaru can see wrapped packages bursting out of the top.

“Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!”

Suddenly, all the children are shoving each other out of the way to reach her, including the silent spector. The twin boys who were harassing Jaken, push the little girl aside. She falls onto the cold floor and winces.

Sesshomaru starts toward them.

The young woman beats him there. She kneels in front of the girl, pulling a first aid kit out of the bag. “What did I tell you two about respecting other people’s space?” the woman chides the boys over her shoulder. They duck their heads and murmur apologies. Then to the girl, she asks, “Are you alright, Rin?”

The little girl— Rin —nods. Her confirmation doesn’t stop the young woman from opening up the metal container and swabbing antiseptic over her scratched hands.

“There you go. Good as new,” the woman says reassuringly.

Rin throws her stubby arms around the woman’s neck, hugging her tight. Smiling, the woman rubs her back and patiently waits for the child to release her.

“I’ve brought you something,” the young woman tells Rin.

She digs into her yellow bag and withdraws a square package. Rin rips through the wrapping paper to reveal another first aid kit. This one is plastic and translucent. Sesshomaru spots bandages, aspirin, a thermometer, antiseptic spray, swabs, and even scissors. Rin grabs the box out of the woman’s hands, eyeing the gift excitedly.

“If you want to grow up to be a doctor, you have to start somewhere,” the woman says with a wink.

Rin laughs and puts down the kit to hug her again.

“Stop hogging, Kagome!”

“It’s my turn next!”

“Hey, I was here first!”

“No, me!”

“Calm down, everyone,” the woman cautions them as she stands. “I have something for each of you.”

She directs them to form a line. With the promise of presents, the children are obedient to a fault. They all quiet and follow her instructions.

Sesshomaru is impressed by the power she wields. She hasn't raised her voice once. There is no threatening of forgoing dinner or elimination of privileges, though he suspects there aren't many in a place like this.

“She’s really something else,” Kagura comments, coming to stand next to him.

“Do you know her?” Sesshomaru asks.

“She’s my roommate,” Kagura reveals. “She’s the one who gave me the idea for this place.”

“Was she an orphan too?” he inquires.

“No, Kagome just loves helping people. When she answered my ad and moved in with me, I was so mean to her. I thought her demeanor was just an act. I’d never known anyone to be kind without expecting something in return. Eventually, I realized she wasn’t looking for anything. She only wanted her independence,” Kagura explains.

He raises his brow expectantly. 

“Kagome grew up at a shrine. Her father died when she was young, leaving her mother with a brand new son. Kagome grew up helping raise him and assisting them with the caretaker duties. Her grandfather wanted her to stay on and take over the family business but she said no. She wanted a different life.”

“They kicked her out?” Sesshomaru surmises. He knows that would have happened to him if he had refused his parents. Ever since birth, they’d had his life planned out for him, especially his mother. 

“No. She just needed some space. My place was the only one she could afford that wasn’t in a bad neighborhood,” Kagura shares.

“If she can’t afford rent, how is she able to buy gifts for all these children?” Sesshomaru asks, watching Kagura’s roommate hand out parcel after parcel to the line of eager orphans.

“She didn’t buy any of them. Kagome organized a community toy drive. These are the donations from the families and businesses in the area,” Kagura says.

“Then why did we need to get involved?”

Kagura glowers at him. “Just because you’ve never accepted help before doesn’t mean other people don’t appreciate the gesture. Kagome has her hands full working three part-time jobs. I figured she could use some extra support. Besides, it’s not like you don’t have money to burn.” 

“How does she manage three part-time positions?” 

His coworker stares at him. “What’s with all the questions?”

“I’m merely curious.”

“About the orphanage or my roommate?” she quips.

Eyes narrowing, he responds, “As the COO of Taisho Enterprises, I like to be informed about where our money goes.”

“Right,” Kagura drawls skeptically. “Well, Mr. COO, you can sleep easy. All the money we donated will be going toward repairs and upgrades.”

“It would be better if they demolished the building and rebuilt,” Sesshomaru remarks.

“Probably but that requires more funding than they’ll ever be able to raise.”

He scans the room until he locates Rin. She is off to the side, carefully pulling out each piece of her first aid kit and rearranging it to her satisfaction. Rin can’t be more than six or seven years old. It isn’t the type of behavior he’d expect from a girl her age. He thought she’d be happier with a doll or a new dress.

In a strange way, her behavior reminds Sesshomaru of his own childhood. He has never been one for parties or events. He preferred to stay in his chambers studying or out in the courtyard practicing his forms. His closest companions were his private instructors. He didn’t have friends. 

He also hadn’t let anyone push him around.

The twins from earlier are standing over Rin, mocking her first aid kit.

“Pfft, a first aid kit? Why did you want one of those when you can get that stuff for free?" one questions.

"You're so weird. No one is ever going to adopt a strange runt like you,” the other one mutters, kicking her newly-organized box over. The pieces scatter across the floor.

Sesshomaru’s decision to adopt is not brought on by the need to fill the void his father left nor is it to find a replacement for the half-brother that he can’t understand. His choice to sign the paperwork is an impromptu one. One minute he is speaking with Kagura. Next, he is discussing options for schools to enroll Rin in. Later, he will reflect on the moment with varying degrees of contempt, confusion, and compassion.

As he walks out of the orphanage, Rin gifts him with the biggest smile he’s seen all day.

It settles his nerves. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The following morning, Sesshomaru realizes he has made a grave error. He knows nothing of human children. In fact, he knows nothing of children in general— human, hanyou, or demon. As an only child and the sole heir to both his father and mother’s lines, he was constantly tended to by servants. He was given the best nutrition, the most-gifted instructors, and sought-after educators to ensure he followed the path laid out for him. 

Sesshomaru knows how to manage a Fortune 500 company. He handles the accounting for multi-billion dollar accounts. He has procured an exclusive deal with the kitsune tribe for illusion charms to protect his kind. He is competent at many things. A child should not be an issue. 

But one simple thing has slipped his mind. He did not lock his bedroom door. 

While he is preparing to head into the office, Rin comes looking for him. She may be off for the holidays, however, he still has a company to run. He dresses in one of his custom-tailored suits. When Rin enters, he is slipping on his shoes and has not yet put his watch on.

She freezes in the doorway. He can see his own surprise reflected in her wide brown eyes. Rin scans him from head to toe. She takes in his magenta stripes, the purple crescent adorning his forehead, and his razor-sharp claws. She doesn’t gasp. She doesn’t scream. Sesshomaru doesn’t even hear her breathe. 

For a moment, neither of them move. He stares at her, uncertain of what to do.

Finally, he asks, “Is this going to be a problem?”

Rin shakes her head

“Good. I’m off to work. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

He snaps his watch into place and strolls past her.

She doesn’t utter a single word as she watches him leave.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Sesshomaru returns home that evening, he glances around the house. It is dark. Not a single item appears to be out of place. The only light he sees is coming from the guest room down the hall. 

He frowns. 

Sesshomaru finds Rin on the floor. She has her first aid kit spread out in front of her. All the pieces are laid out as though she's taking inventory. He notes the creases on the bandages and wonders how many times she has reorganized her gift in the past eight hours.

“Did you eat anything today?” he asks.

Rin shakes her head.

“I’ll order take-out.”

She doesn’t seem pleased or upset by this. Rin is content to continue admiring her most prized possession.

An hour later, when their dinner arrives, she sits next to him at the table and devours an entire helping.

Sesshomaru pushes his bowl over to her.

She gazes up at him.

He nods and she finishes the rest of his too.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Raising a human child is no small feat. Her presence changes the serene solitude he has come to associate with his home. It is not because she is disruptive. Sesshomaru expected her to behave but finding that she actually does unnerves him. He worries constantly. 

Before he leaves for work, Sesshomaru checks all the major appliances in the house. He leaves a note of emergency numbers on the countertop. He even installs a security system. The electronic enhancement was never something he required. He is perfectly capable of protecting what is his but there are days when his hours at the firm are long. He will not risk Rin’s safety during the hours she is forced to be alone. 

She has been with him for a month and still hasn’t spoken a single word. Determining Rin’s mood is an impossible task. The only way he knows if she is happy is when she smiles. When she’s upset, she hides in the corner of her closet. It’s rare, but it happens.

The first time occurs after Sesshomaru receives a call from her new school. The teacher is concerned about her lack of speech and solitary behavior. She encourages Sesshomaru to take Rin to see a child psychologist. Her advice makes it seem like he isn’t cut out to be a parent.

That night when he gets home, he demands that Rin talk. Instead, she ends up cowering behind her clothes until he lures her out with a plate of manju. 

The following morning, he confesses his shameless bribery to Kagura. She laughs at him.

“You need to hire a nanny— someone else Rin can trust and form a bond with,” she suggests.

Sesshomaru sets up a grueling interview process to identify the perfect candidate. He goes through au pair registries, babysitter blogs, and even consults with his mother on how she hired her staff.

Of course, this proves to be a mistake. His mother wants to know why he needs such information. He tries to deter her line of questioning but she manages to get the truth out of him.

“Now you’ll never find a mate,” she chides. “What respectable demoness would want someone with a human ward?”

“Goodbye, mother,” he grumbles and hangs up the phone.

Kagura saunters in and deposits a resume on his desk. Across the top, in blue font, is the name Kagome Higurashi. Sesshomaru dismisses Kagura’s roommate, stating she is too young and inexperienced to meet his requirements. 

“You haven’t even read it,” Kagura points out. 

“I don’t need to,” he retorts. 

“You asked for my help. This is me helping you. Take it or leave it,” she snaps. With that, she slams his office door shut. 

After another week of disappointing applicants, and a second call from Rin’s school, Sesshomaru orders Kagura into his office. “What about her other jobs?” 

“If she starts working for you, Kagome won’t need those gigs.” 

“You’ll need to find a new roommate,” he reminds her. 

She smirks. “I already have. Things with Kouga have been going well. His lease is up next month. We’ve discussed him moving in with me.” 

Sesshomaru holds up his hand. He doesn’t need to know about Kagura’s personal life. The fact that he has come to her, seeking advice, is already crossing the line between co-workers and friends. Sesshomaru doesn’t want her to get comfortable with speaking openly to him. 

“Schedule the interview,” he commands. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ms. Higurashi strolls into his life with a smile and a wave. “Good morning,” she greets him cheerily. 

Sesshomaru does not return her grin. “Punctual. Good,” he remarks, noting her on-time arrival in the margin of her application. Without preamble, he begins his line of questioning. “What do you find most challenging about caring for children?” 

“Each child is an individual. They may share similar traits or habits but in the end, no two are ever alike. You have to be able to adapt to each one’s specific needs. The process of identifying what those needs are and providing not only what they want, but what they require, can be challenging,” Ms. Higurashi explains.

Sesshomaru scowls. Her answer is thoughtful yet concise. He is amazed at her maturity. It is not what he expected from someone her age.

She is unaffected by his attitude. No matter how brisk he is, the smile never falls from her face. When Jaken interrupts with an offer of tea, Ms. Higurashi thanks him and compliments his thoughtfulness. She resumes answering his questions in complete detail so there is no need for clarification or follow-up. 

Sesshomaru is forced to admit she is the ideal candidate— at least as far as her interviewing abilities are concerned. He decides to give her some background on Rin. 

“My daughter—.”

“Rin.”

He stares at her.

“I was there at the orphanage the same day you adopted her,” Ms. Higurashi points out before adding, “She’s very special.”

“Indeed,” Sesshomaru responds.

“Have you gotten her to speak yet?” Ms. Higurashi asks.

“No.”

“Don’t get discouraged. Rin is wary of new people. It will take her time to learn to trust you but once she does, she’ll open up. Just be patient,” Ms. Higurashi reassures Sesshomaru.

Somehow, she has turned the interview process around on him. He clears his throat and adjusts the paperwork on his desk. “How soon are you available to start?”

“Is next week alright?”

“We will see you on Monday.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rin has never looked as lively as she does waiting for Ms. Higurashi’s arrival. She barely eats her oatmeal. Her hair is haphazardly combed and her uniform tie is crooked. Her knees are bouncing as Sesshomaru attempts to fix it.

“This is a trial run,” he reminds his ward. “If Ms. Higurashi fails to complete her duties or you are uncomfortable at any time, I will end the contract. Is that understood?”

Rin nods.

“Now, when she arrives, I want you to—.”

The doorbell interrupts his instructions. Before he can finish, Rin darts out of the kitchen into the foyer. Sesshomaru decides they will have to revisit his guidelines later. He rises from his seat and follows her out.

His ward is standing eagerly by the door. Her brown eyes are sparkling with interest. Sesshomaru sighs. It is impossible to remain angry with her. Her happiness is easily won; her trust is not.

He hopes that Ms. Higurashi is correct and, in time, Rin will open up to him. The silence in his home never used to bother him but now that he is sharing the space with a child, Sesshomaru longs to hear her speak.

“Hello,” Ms. Higurashi beams from the doorway.

She wears a modest dress, flats, and a beaded necklace. While her clothes are on-trend, the jewelry is outdated. It looks out of place with her ensemble, almost as if it was added by mistake. Sesshomaru ignores her fashion faux pas to acknowledge her arrival. 

“Good morning. Right on time again.”

“Have to stay punctual,” she says with a wink.

He bristles at her candor. His subordinates do not speak so freely with him. Sesshomaru will need to discuss proper etiquette with her.

“Hey, Rin,” she greets his ward.

The little girl flings her arms around Ms. Higurashi’s legs.

While she pats the child on the back, Sesshomaru notices that all she has with her is a tote bag. “Where is your luggage?” he questions.

“Oh, Kouga and Kagura are going to help me move tonight after work,” she answers.

He scowls. The last thing he wants is the foul stench of a wolf in his home.

“Or if that doesn’t work, I could always—.”

Sesshomaru silences her by holding up his hand. “I will have my driver pick up your things and deliver them here throughout the day. Give me the address and your keys.”

Ms. Higurashi stares at his open palm, stunned.

“My time is valuable, Ms. Higurashi. Either accept this offer or wait until other arrangements can be made.”

She digs through her purse and hands him a keyring with a Pikachu ornament on it. He glances at her but she doesn’t appear embarrassed by the childish character. Instead, she smiles at him, scribbles her address down in a mini notebook, tears out the sheet, and deposits it over the keychain.

“There you go.”

Sesshomaru’s fingers curl around the objects. “Thank you.”

“What time does Rin need to be at school?”

“Thirty minutes,” he informs her.

Ms. Higurashi leans over his ward, tucking Rin’s hair back. “Hmmm, then I think we have time for a quick braid. Want to show me to your room?”

Without hesitation, Rin takes her by the hand and leads her down the hallway. He hears Ms. Higurashi chattering away and the peal of Rin's laughter.

Sesshomaru lingers for a moment, suddenly feeling out of place in his house. 

During his drive into the office, he ponders over the woman, wondering how she can make light of any situation and why it unnerves him so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be well and stay safe~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words on the first chapter! I've been really struggling to balance my work with my personal life lately. Writing has been a great outlet (when I find the time) so I truly appreciate all your support!!!!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for continuing to help me grow as a writer.

“Ready or not, here I come!”

Sesshomaru Taisho stands in the foyer, listening as Ms. Higurashi’s voice echoes through the house. A second later, her cry is followed by the slapping of bare feet as his six-year-old runs from the kitchen down the hallway. 

Rin is too engrossed in her game to notice he has arrived home from work. Her hair is neatly plaited and out of her face. She has changed out of her school uniform into a set of casual clothes, minus socks. He makes a mental note to remind her that socks should be worn at all times. He doesn’t want the hardwood scoffed up. 

“Oh! Hello, Mr. Taisho.” Ms. Higurashi stands in the entryway. Her face is flushed and, like Rin, she is barefoot. She has on that wretched necklace again. 

He begins to ask her about it but is cut off. “Why do you wear—.”

Ms. Higurashi cups her hands to her mouth and calls down the hall. “Time’s up, Rin. Your Papa’s home.” 

Sesshomaru freezes. It is the first time anyone has referred to him as Rin’s father. The term stirs something within him. He doesn’t have time to analyze the sensation before he hears the pitter-patter of feet. 

His ward enters the foyer. Sesshomaru waits for a moment to see if she will address him verbally but she merely gazes up at him, her cherub cheeks red from running. 

“How was your day?” he inquires. 

Rin grins.

Sesshomaru pats her on the head. “I am glad.”

“Why don’t you show your Papa how you already completed your homework?” Ms. Higurashi suggests.

Rin’s eyes go wide and she darts away to fetch her assignments. Ms. Higurashi laughs. “She’s a fast learner,” the young woman tells him.

“Has she spoken to you?” Sesshomaru questions.

“Not yet,” Ms. Higurashi replies, “but it’s only been a day. Rin needs to be in a stable environment. So much of her life has been unpredictable. She’s suffered a terrible ordeal for someone so young. It will take time and patience to gain her trust.”

“You are aware of her background?” Sesshomaru surmises.

Ms. Higurashi nods. “I lost both my father and my grandmother when I was about her age. I understand how catastrophic the loss is.”

He doesn’t tell her about Touga’s sudden passing. Any commonalities that they share are just that— commonalities. There is no need to delve deeper. Ms. Higurashi is here to do a job, not to become his confidant.

“Can I help you get dinner started?” she asks.

“There is no need. I will order in,” Sesshomaru informs her.

Ms. Higurashi stares at him. “Do you normally order take-out for dinner?”

“With my role at the company, time is limited. I would prefer to spend what little of it I do have with Rin,” he explains.

“I’m not a half-bad cook. Ask Kagura. When we lived together, I did most of the cooking. Kouga liked it too and he can be picky. If you want, I could prepare dinner tomorrow,” she offers.

“That was not part of your responsibilities,” Sesshomaru reminds her.

“No, but if I’m going to live here, I can’t eat take-out every night.”

He can see that there is no arguing with her. “I will have my assistant add grocery funds to your account.” 

Ms. Higurashi thanks him and asks if he has any dietary restrictions or preferences.

When he answers, “I prefer my meat raw,” her eyes go wide.

There is something unsettling about the way she studies him after his remark. Sesshomaru starts to question her but Rin reappears.

She holds up a series of worksheets that have been completely filled out. Each entry is correct. The scrawl is a bit sloppy. Sesshomaru believes it will improve over the semester. Her prior education was limited to what the orphanage could provide. Under his care, she will attend the best schools and be given everything she could ever want.

Including an attentive nanny.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The following evening, Sesshomaru arrives home to a blend of scents. From the entryway, he can pick out fish, beef, ginger, sesame, and wasabi. He sets his briefcase down by the door and proceeds into the kitchen.

Rin is perched on a barstool at the counter, hovering beside Ms. Higurashi. There is a large bamboo cutting board in front of her. She has a carbon steel knife in hand.

Sesshomaru watches as she cuts a thin sliver of yellowfin tuna free. Ms. Higurashi lays the piece in a porcelain bowl to her left. Aside from it sits several other dishes, each with their own stacks of meat.

“Good evening,” he says.

Rin whirls around on her stool, teetering precariously on the edge before she hops off and runs up to him.

“Hello,” Ms. Higurashi greets him. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“It was productive,” he responds. “Sashimi?”

“You said you liked raw meat,” she confirms with a smile. “That didn’t leave me with many options.”

Rin makes a disgusted face, causing her to laugh.

“Don’t worry. I made rice for you, but we made a deal, right? You have to at least try it before you decide you don’t like it.”

Rin pulls on Sesshomaru’s pant leg, gazing up at him with her brown doe eyes.

“You have to respect the terms of your agreement with Ms. Higurashi. If you promised to try what she has prepared, then you will,” he states evenly.

Rin looks at her nanny, then returns her attention to him. Her shoulders slump as she sighs, relenting.

“Good,” Sesshomaru says, patting her on the head. “I’ll be in my office. Please let me know when dinner is ready.”

His ward chooses to remain in the kitchen. He can hear Ms. Higurashi speaking to her, detailing each step of the process as she finishes preparing their meal.

Sesshomaru admits that having a home-cooked meal is a benefit. Not only will it save him money but it serves as an opportunity for Rin. She will learn necessary skills and strengthen her bond with her caretaker.

Several minutes later, she comes into his office. At first, she hovers in the doorway, silent as the first day he saw her. Then, slowly, Rin creeps forward. She wraps her tiny hands around one of his and pulls.

He is pleased to see her coming out of her shell— however minor the progress may be. “Have you come to collect me for dinner?” Sesshomaru inquires. 

Rin nods.

“Are you going to try the sashimi?”

Again, she nods.

“Alright, then,” he says with a grin.

He allows her to hold onto his hand the entire walk back to the kitchen. When they arrive, Ms. Higurashi has two places set at the table.

Sesshomaru frowns. “Are you not joining us?”

She appears startled by the question. “I thought you two would want time alone.”

He gestures to the chair across from Rin’s place. “Sit.”

Ms. Higurashi settles into her seat. Sesshomaru sets another place in front of her, noting Rin’s growing smile.

He takes his spot at the head of the table. “You will eat with us,” he tells Ms. Higurashi.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.”

She has set out each selection. Five different types of raw meat and a bowl of rice sit along the center. On each of their plates is a small square dish cut into four quadrants. There is freshly grated ginger, wasabi paste, ponzu, and soy sauce. The setups are all identical.

“You worked in a restaurant before,” Sesshomaru remarks, recalling one of the line items on her resume.

“Yes, for about two years,” Ms. Higurashi confirms.

“You have picked up some rather impressive skills,” he compliments.

Her cheeks color. “It just takes practice.”

He nods in understanding. “Most abilities do.”

“Yeah,” she says with a faraway look in her eyes. “Most.”

They lapse into silence as they eat. Rin tries a bit of everything. She spits out the wagyu but ends up having a second helping of the yellowfin and the salmon. Ms. Higurashi praises her for keeping her word, surprising them both with strawberry parfaits for dessert.

Rin hums happily around her spoon, her legs swinging back and forth in her chair as she devours the treat. Ms. Higurashi smiles but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Sesshomaru contemplates her expression for the remainder of the evening.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A month passes and Sesshomaru begins to wonder how he ever survived without Ms. Higurashi in his life.

On top of cooking, she begins running errands. She ensures that his suits are dry cleaned regularly and Rin’s uniforms are washed and ironed. She starts doing crafts with Rin as a way to motivate his ward to complete her homework. Soon, the little girl’s bedroom is decorated with a menagerie of origami animals and flower crowns that Ms. Higurashi preserves by drying and pressing flat.

Each night when he arrives home, he finds her in the kitchen preparing dinner. Rin is usually seated at the table, working on her latest school assignments. If she has finished, his ward joins Ms. Higurashi in helping with dinner.

Their mealtime includes a few polite exchanges about their respective days. Sesshomaru makes sure to never ask anything too personal. He maintains strict boundaries with his staff, even the one who lives just a short stroll down the hall.

In theory, the practice is easy enough but as the days go by, Sesshomaru’s resolve weakens.

Before her first weekend off, Ms. Higurashi makes perfectly portioned meals and sets them in the fridge. “All you have to do is heat them up,” she tells him as they pass each other in the hallway. He is on his way to his office and Ms. Higurashi is on her way home to visit with her family. She gives him a wave, hugs Rin goodbye, and leaves.

The next forty-eight hours are filled with silence. Without Ms. Higurashi to initiate conversation, Sesshomaru struggles to communicate with his daughter. He tries talking about his career, which leaves her bored. He offers to teach her Go but Rin is more interested in collecting the pieces than playing them. Finally, he decides to show her his true form.

Removing his watch, Sesshomaru leads Rin out into the garden. The courtyard is located at the center of their home, away from prying eyes. It offers the privacy he seeks.

Before he adopted Rin, Sesshomaru would come here to train with the sword or hone his abilities. It has always been his space, sacred and secure. Sharing it with his daughter is the largest step toward trust he has taken.

He crouches in front of her and hands her his watch. “I am going to show you something. Will you promise not to be afraid?”

Rin nods.

“You may hold onto that if you wish.” 

She nods again.

Sesshomaru inhales deeply, feeling his power thrumming in his veins. He closes his eyes. Shedding his humanoid form is as simple as breathing. It is unfortunate the process alters the color of his eyes. Gold is an unnatural color for humans but acceptable. Crimson, however, looks sinister. He hopes Rin doesn’t dissolve into tears.

His features elongate and expand. His hair molds along the curvature of his back. His clothes vanish, replaced by thick white fur. His limbs crack and extend. Where he once had two feet, he now has four.

Rin is staring at him with wonder. He can see himself reflected in the glass of the courtyard windows— a massive dog with red eyes. Sesshomaru lowers himself to the ground, hoping a neutral stance will entice Rin to approach him.

It takes a moment, but she does.

Clutching his watch in one hand, Rin steps forward. She presses her hand to his muzzle. When her hand brushes against his nose, Sesshomaru snorts, blowing hot air into her palm. She squeals in delight, immediately repeating the gesture.

He permits her time to explore. She brushes his fur, pokes at his claws, and even tries to climb onto his back. Sesshomaru tries to help her but short of picking her up by his teeth (a risk he refuses to take), he cannot assist her.

His daughter is perched on his paw, examining his jaw when the courtyard door bursts open.

“Rin!”

Ms. Higurashi sprints across the garden, a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. Her aura is a blinding pinkish-purple, surrounding her in an impenetrable barrier of pure power. 

Sesshomaru stiffens. Only one being has an energy signature so potent.

Ms. Higurashi is not just a nanny. She is a miko.

“Rin, where’s your father?” she asks. Then to him, she shouts, “I don’t know who you are but you better get away from her. You only get one warning.”

He understands that her display of power is solely to defend Rin. She hasn’t initiated an attack. Her priority is the child. If Sesshomaru wasn’t so stunned, he would give her a raise for her level of dedication. 

His daughter glances at each of them. Then she leaves his side, strolls up to her nanny, and says one word. “Papa.”

His elation at finally hearing her speak is overwhelmed by the revelation of who— _what_ —his employee is. 

Ms. Higurashi stares at him. Sesshomaru doesn’t move. He meets her gaze, waiting to see what action she will take.

Steadily, she withdraws her barrier. Ms. Higurashi lowers her weapon and places it on the ground. She removes her quiver as well. As she straightens up, Ms. Higurashi gives him a tentative smile. “Guess I’m not the only one in his house who is keeping secrets, huh?”

Rin wraps her arms around the young woman’s legs. Ms. Higurashi rubs her back reassuringly. “You’re such a brave little girl. You know that, right?”

His daughter nods, grinning.

Sesshomaru returns to his humanoid form. “You were not expected back until tomorrow morning.”

“I felt your energy clear across town. I was worried something had happened,” Ms. Higurashi tells him. 

That’s when he notices her necklace is missing. 

She picks up on where he is looking. “It’s how I cloak my abilities,” she explains. “The kitsune tribe doesn’t limit requests to youkai.”

He smirks. Kagura was correct. This woman really is something else. 

She holds out her hand. “Kagome Higurashi, a direct descendant of Midoriko and the current protector of the Shikon no Tama. Nice to meet you.”

He takes her hand and gives it a kiss.“Sesshomaru Taisho, member of the Crescent Court, heir to the Taisho and Tsuki lines, and eldest son of Touga the Great. It is my pleasure.” 

Kagome smiles then turns to Rin. “Your Papa is kinda a big deal, you know. Better make sure you keep your room clean.” She winks.

“My Papa is a good demon.”

Sesshomaru’s chest warms with pride. He’s never been able to tell how Rin feels about him. Hearing her identify him as her father is stirring but listening to the confidence in her voice as she defends him is even better.

“Yeah, he is,” Kagome agrees. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t turn into a dog too often. I don’t want to be sweeping up fur every day. And baths! Can you imagine? We’d need an Olympic-sized pool!”

Rin giggles.

“I prefer showers,” Sesshomaru mutters, unamused.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Kagome teases, wiping her brow dramatically. Rin continues to laugh.

“Have you eaten already?” he inquires.

“No.”

“Since we interrupted your time off, may we take you out to dinner?” Sesshomaru offers. “There’s a place on the main drag that Rin loves. Jinenji’s.”

At the mention of her favorite restaurant, his daughter’s eyes go wide with excitement. She claps her hands together.

Kagome smiles. “How can I say no to that?”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once dinner concludes, Sesshomaru pays the bill and escorts Kagome and Rin to his car. It doesn’t take long for his daughter to fall asleep in the back seat. She’s had a full day and an even fuller belly. He grimaces, thinking of all the cake he allowed her to eat.

“She’s out,” Kagome notes.

“It is probably for the best. She has school tomorrow,” Sesshomaru remarks.

“It’s a good thing I ironed her uniform on Friday afternoon,” Kagome returns.

He nods.

“How long has Rin known about you?” she asks.

“Since our first morning together,” Sesshomaru confesses. He regales her with the story of his open bedroom door.

“Being a first-time parent isn’t easy,” Kagome comments. “You’re owed an adjustment period.”

“Even back then, she wasn’t afraid,” he tells her.

“Rin’s past made her withdrawn but it also made her a keen observer. She knows who she can place her trust in and who she can’t.”

Sesshomaru mulls over Kagome’s words, recalling how Rin accepted him without question, the way she ate his leftovers, and her smile when he praises her. Day by day, she has been letting him in— not with words but through action.

In turn, Sesshomaru has been keeping to a strict schedule, making sure to leave the office at the same time every day to spend time with her. The security system that he had installed and appointing Kagome to watch over her in his stead are evidence of her importance.

Somehow, the little runt has wormed her way into his heart. She has become the most important thing in his life.

“You’re not at all what I expected,” Kagome says.

His brow creases. “What do you mean?”

“Inuyasha said—.”

He grips the steering wheel tight enough to cause the metal to whine in protest. “You know the half-breed?”

Kagome stares at his hands, nodding. “We went to Uni together.”

“I see.”

“It’s nothing to get mad about. Inuyasha doesn’t like many people to begin with. Besides, I form my own opinions about people based on how they treat me and those around them. Of course, since you guys are siblings,—.”

“We are _not_ brothers,” Sesshomaru states tersely. “He is the product of an indiscretion. He is not kin.”

“Right,” Kagome drawls, looking uncomfortable. “Well, all I was going to say is that you aren’t the person he described. I don’t find you callous, indifferent, or merciless. You’ve provided a wonderful life for Rin. It’s obvious you care for her a great deal.”

He loosens his grip on the wheel. “I do.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a wonderful job. Rin is the happiest I’ve ever seen her. She is at the top of her class in school, she’s achieved a healthy weight, and she’s beginning to speak. You’ve given her a stable foundation to grow from. She’s flourishing,” Kagome tells him.

“You are a critical component of that equation,” Sesshomaru returns.

“Maybe but, ultimately, you are her father. Rin will always look to you above all others. She loves you.”

He glances in his rearview mirror, checking on the subject of their conversation. Rin’s head is resting on the window. The slight jostling of the car works like a rocking chair, keeping her asleep.

Sesshomaru never considered having a pup. Siring offspring means taking a mate and after his parents’ disastrous fall-out, he vowed to never put himself in such a vulnerable position. Yet, when he saw Rin, he was compelled to take responsibility for her.

Seeing her in the orphanage reminded him of his own childhood— the nights spent whimpering alone as Sesshomaru waited for his father to return. Eventually, he saw Touga again. In Rin’s case, her family is gone. No one is coming back for her.

He will not allow her to suffer the way he did— abandoned and rejected. Sesshomaru vows to give her story a better ending, a life filled with support and care.

As his home comes into view, Sesshomaru gazes briefly at Kagome. Her head is turned away. In the reflection of the window, he sees her staring out at the city. Her expression is wistful.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” she lies.

Sesshomaru frowns. He understands he hasn’t made an attempt to get to know her beyond her duties. Kagome is entitled to her privacy, though he wonders if she is hiding the truth out of modesty or because she has reservations about him.

“You may have tomorrow off if you wish,” Sesshomaru offers. 

“No, that’s alright. I have laundry to do and errands to run.”

He parks the car. Immediately, Kagome gets out and goes around to fetch Rin. Sesshomaru meets her there.

“Allow me,” he says, scooping his daughter up.

Kagome goes ahead of him, opening the door. She moves through the house silently, without needing to turn on a single light. At first, Sesshomaru doesn’t recognize what this means. After all, he can see perfectly in the dark. Once they arrive at Rin’s room, it hits him.

She knows the layout of the house well enough not to require light. Kagome has familiarized herself with everything— the floor plan, their daily habits, and even their food preferences. She has fit into their lives seamlessly.

Sesshomaru watches the care Kagome displays as she tugs Rin’s shoes off. It is with equal tenderness that she brings the covers up and tucks the child in.

He makes sure to close the door as quietly as possible before turning to Kagome.

“I never thanked you for protecting her. Not many share your level of dedication,” Sesshomaru tells her.

“This isn’t just a job to me,” Kagome replies. “When you let me into your home, you let me into Rin’s life. I take my responsibility seriously. I would never let anything happen to her.”

“I am well aware.”

They stand there for a moment, neither speaking. Sesshomaru considers what else he can say to her to demonstrate his gratitude. As he contemplates his options, he runs his fingers over his watch face.

“You know, you don’t have to wear that at home if you don’t want to. It doesn’t bother me,” Kagome says.

He stares at her. “Will you remove yours?” Sesshomaru inquires, inclining his head at her necklace.

“It’s probably safer if I don’t,” she answers, fingering the piece. “Demons who sense the jewel are tempted by its power. They will follow its energy signature to me. I don’t want Rin getting caught in the middle of any potential altercations.”

“They would be foolish to attack you in my home,” Sesshomaru points out.

“They would be stupid to attack at all,” she retorts.

“Indeed.”

He is aware of her abilities. Spiritual purification is a death sentence for demons. If what Sesshomaru saw tonight is any indication of her powers, even he would be unable to stop her. There is something dangerously attractive about that realization. He tries to put it out of his mind.

“A home is no place for masks. What we wear outside should be shed at the door,” he shares.

“I’ll think about it,” she relents.

“Goodnight, Kagome.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Sesshomaru,” he corrects.

Her eyes go wide. “Huh?”

“I believe you’ve earned the right to call me by my name.”

She smiles. “Okay, then. Goodnight, Sesshomaru.”

Later as he lays in bed, Sesshomaru thinks about what she said regarding temptation. Other demons may feel the pull of the jewel, but he is drawn to its bearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Is that someone catching feels? In one of my fics...how dare they! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for all her support on this fic. I'm glad to have her as part of the SessKag fandom.

Over the next week, the atmosphere in his home changes. In the afternoon, when Sesshomaru arrives home from work, he deposits his watch in a ceramic dish by the door. Removing the illusion is almost as freeing as Rin and Kagome’s acceptance.

As usual, he finds them in the kitchen. The scent of ginger and garlic with a hint of sugar wafts through the air. Sesshomaru completes a cursory stroll through. He pauses by Rin, welcoming the embrace she gives him. Kagome smiles over the child’s head approvingly. 

“Yakitori?” 

She shrugs. “I thought we’d try something different tonight. Rin helped me soak the bamboo shoots.” 

“And I mixed the sauce all by myself,” his daughter cheers. 

Sesshomaru notes the state of his countertops and purses his lips. 

“Don’t worry, sir. I’ll clean up once dinner is over,” Kagome assures him. 

“I told you to use my name,” he reminds her. 

“I thought that was only when I was off the clock,” she says, emphasizing the last three words with air quotes. 

Sesshomaru stares at her. He cannot reconcile her childish antics with the fierce warrior he encountered several nights ago. There are times when she sticks out her tongue or makes a hideous face. Usually, it is to amuse Rin but Sesshomaru still finds the behavior appalling. He doesn’t want Rin to imitate the rude gestures. 

With a sigh, he exits the kitchen. He walks through the house, dropping his briefcase in the office before going to his bedroom to change.

Kagome has made them everything from hand-rolled sushi to sukiyaki. Last week, she surprised them with the additional treat of dango. If it wasn’t for his increased metabolism, Sesshomaru suspects he would be visiting the tailor. 

She was correct about home-cooked meals. Take-out is convenient but nothing compares to a dinner prepared specifically for you. Had Sesshomaru not hired Kagome, he would have never known. His mother certainly never cooked. She employed a staff for that and even then meals were typically catered, depending on who she was entertaining that evening. 

Sesshomaru remembers spending night after night eating while he studied. His mother hadn’t allowed him to join her and her guests. He was forced to remain up in his room. _Alone_. After years of living that way, he began to think of it as normal. Once Sesshomaru moved into his own house, he followed the same practice, although he worked instead of studied. 

After he adopted Rin, that changed. The hours Sesshomaru spends at home are for her. If he has additional work to complete, he waits until she is asleep to adjourn to his office. 

On occasion, Sesshomaru notices the light on in Kagome’s room. Her door is always closed but he knows she is awake. He can tell by her heartbeat. It’s much slower when she sleeps. Sesshomaru often wonders what she does during the evening. Since he can’t hear her walking around, he suspects she sits in bed reading, perhaps finding new recipes to entice them with. Not knowing doesn’t bother him. The fact that he wants to know— _that_ bothers him. 

He cannot be attracted to his child’s caretaker. It is unprofessional and extremely taboo. 

Sesshomaru tells himself that his interest is solely based on curiosity. He simply wants to know what sort of Shikon maiden befriends demons and hanyous. He has considered asking her but Kagome has yet to remove her necklace. Sesshomaru takes it as a sign that he hasn’t done enough to earn her trust. 

On his return trip to the kitchen, he checks the security system. Everything is fully operational. The house is armed and ready to notify the authorities (and the Crescent Court) if any perpetrators attempt to break-in. Sesshomaru doubts anyone would be delusional enough to try. His reputation within the demon community is well-known. As for the human world, his position at Taisho Enterprises makes him intimidating. He is closely monitored at all times. It is unlikely anyone possesses the skill to attempt a breach. 

He hears the chair squeak as it is abruptly dragged across the floor. “Be careful,” Kagome’s voice rings out in warning.

Sesshomaru charges into the kitchen.

Kagome has Rin in her arms, her back to the stovetop where oil is spitting and crackling angrily on the grill top. She winces as some comes into contact with her arms.

His nostrils flare as he smells the burns it inflicts. Instantly, he crosses the room and removes the pan from the heat. When he turns around, Kagome is setting Rin down.

“Sorry, Papa,” she apologizes.

“You shouldn’t have let her so close,” Sesshomaru growls at Kagome.

Her lower lip trembles slightly but she doesn’t argue with him. “It won’t happen again.”

She brushes past him, turning the heat down and returning the pot to the burner. The oil inside sloshes around. He eyes the lip of the pan warily, expecting more of the scorching liquid to splash out.

When it doesn’t, Sesshomaru grabs the stool and places it on the other side of the kitchen island. Kagome’s shoulders tense. From this angle, he can’t observe her expression but he suspects she’s upset.

Red dots decorate her arms like violent freckles. Anywhere that her T-shirt doesn’t cover her porcelain skin is marred by the accident. Sesshomaru makes a mental note to check their first aid kit for burn ointment.

“Rin, why don’t you go play in your room? I’ll finish making the agebitashi,” Kagome suggests.

“But I want to help,” his daughter pouts.

“No,” Sesshomaru says sternly.

Rin stares up at him. “Papa, it’s not Kagome’s fault. She told me not to touch the pan but I couldn’t see the eggplant.”

He sighs. Along with her voice, Rin has also found her rebellious side. She has started testing boundaries with him. Usually, it is minor things— sneaking a piece of candy or whining to stay up past her bedtime. Directly disobeying someone is new. Though he is grateful that she’s speaking, Sesshomaru misses the days when she blindly heeded his words.

“Go to your room,” he dismisses her.

Rin glances at Kagome as if suspecting her to step in. The young woman continues cooking, ignoring them both.

Sesshomaru waits, staring his daughter down.

Her shoulders slump as she relents and stomps off.

He waits until he hears her shut her door to speak. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kagome returns. “Its my fault. I should have paid closer attention to her. I just turned my back for a minute to put the chicken skewers in the oven and then she was right there. I thought...,” she trails off, shaking her head.

“She is fine. You acted quickly and prevented anything from happening,” Sesshomaru says.

A new spice enters the air. Salt. He moves closer to find her hastily wiping her cheeks clear. She shifts away from him, keeping her head down.

“Kagome.”

“I’ll let you know when dinner is done,” she responds stiffly.

Sesshomaru reaches for her and she flinches. His hand freezes a centimeter above her shoulder. Slowly, he withdraws.

“If you require any assistance, please let me know.”

She nods.

He pauses in the doorway, glancing back in hopes she will look at him. She doesn’t.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dinner is tense. It is almost as uncomfortable as the last time Sesshomaru shared a meal with his mother— over a century ago. He tries to catch Kagome’s eye but the young woman never looks up from her plate, not even to glance at Rin.

Afterward, Sesshomaru excuses himself to work in his office. It’s a ruse. He is caught up on all of his projects and has ensured Jaken has the necessary details for tomorrow’s agenda.

Retreat has never been a word in Sesshomaru’s vocabulary. During the Edo Period, the land was in chaos. He battled countless demons, never once backing down from a challenge. It was one of the reasons he was so gifted at negotiations in the office. Strategic planning could be applied in both aspects of his life.

But there is no plan for the miko — a fact that he is becoming increasingly frustrated by. 

She has forced him out of a room in his own home— a feat which is even more daunting. No other has ever possessed the ability to get under his skin. Sesshomaru has long prided himself on his propensity for apathy. It has made him a diligent warrior and a strong leader. Until he felt the sting of her powers, he thought himself invincible. He was mistaken. 

Sesshomaru reflects on this long after the hall lights are turned off and Rin has fallen asleep. His office lamp remains on, as does a dim light coming from under the door. He suspects that, like him, the miko remains awake. Whether she is as bothered by the events of this evening as he is, remains to be seen. 

He waits to see the light turn off and hear the sound of her heartbeat decelerate.

It doesn’t.

Instead, the door opens. Sesshomaru listens to her bare feet pat against the floor as she makes her way out to the courtyard. He gives her a minute’s head start before rising from his desk chair and following.

Kagome stands in the middle of the garden, staring up at the moon. It’s not quite full yet but the skies are clear tonight, allowing its milky glow to create a halo around her. She would look ethereal if it weren’t for her choice in attire.

The bright pink color of her pajamas is a far cry from sophistication. Especially because they are dotted with large ginkgo tulips in varying shades of blue. The outfit appears more appropriate for a child than a young woman.

He considers her work history. The numerous jobs she has held in the past hardly offer substantial compensation. Given her background, Sesshomaru wonders if she sends funds home to her family. Their shrine is ancient. Renovations require specially skilled tradesmen. Their work is exceptional but it is also expensive.

Sesshomaru considers asking Kagura about it. If anyone would know, it would be Kagome’s former roommate.

“I’m sorry,” she says, breaking her silence. “I...”

Kagome wraps her arms around herself, hunching forward. Sesshomaru smells salt in the air. He removes his sweater and approaches her.

“Come inside. You will catch a cold,” he advises her.

She doesn’t respond. Her head is angled toward the ground and her shoulders are shaking.

“Kagome.”

“I was so scared,” she reveals. “I thought I hurt her. It all happened so fast and I—.”

Sesshomaru interrupts her. “You shielded her— to your own detriment, which we will be discussing —but you remedied the situation. She is unharmed because of you. There is no need to upset yourself so.”

There is a sniffle and then she is gazing up at him with watery eyes. “I’m sorry,” she repeats.

“I am too.”

He permits her a moment to wipe her face clean and center herself. Eventually, she asks, “How was your day?”

“Productive as usual.”

He holds out his sweater. Kagome accepts it and pulls the shirt over her pajama top. It hangs loosely around her, falling past her knees. 

“How was yours?” he inquires.

“Productive as usual,” she returns.

Sesshomaru smirks. “Do you have anything special planned for next week?”

Kagome stares at him, seemingly confused.

“You have Friday night off,” Sesshomaru reminds her.

“Oh, yeah,” she says. Sighing, she resumes gazing up at the sky. “Kagura and Kouga want me to come out to a club with them but I haven’t decided yet. It’s not really my scene.”

“You could say no,” he suggests.

“I could but then I’ll feel guilty. Kagura is my friend and I miss spending time with her. It’s just that...,” she laughs nervously and shakes her head. “You know what? Never mind. It’s stupid.”

Sesshomaru stares at her expectantly.

Kagome holds his gaze for a moment before relenting. “When we lived together, we used to go out— just the two of us. I never really got the chance to do stuff like that when I was at home. I was always focused on the shrine and training to protect the jewel. My whole life was centered around this power I was born with. I started feeling more like an object than a person. With Kagura, I didn’t have to worry about those things. I could pretend, at least for a little while, that I was a normal girl out with her friend. But now she has Kouga and I...I feel a bit out of place, like I’m intruding on their time together or something.” 

She sneaks a glance at him and covers her face with both her hands. “Ugh, see? I told you it was stupid.”

“It isn’t,” Sesshomaru says, gently prying Kagome’s hands away from her face. “You should not feel required to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Her cheeks turn red. Dropping her eyes to the ground, she steps away from him.

“If you wish, I will decline Kagura’s invitation for you.”

She flies at him, waving her hands back and forth. “No!”

His brow furrows.

“I mean—,” Kagome pauses to compose herself, “— I’ll go. I just won’t stay out late. I’m sure Kagura will spend all night dancing with Kouga anyway. They won’t miss me.”

Sesshomaru scowls. Her smile is forced. He can scent her apprehension regarding the decision. If she will not refuse to go of her own accord, he will have to find a plausible reason for her to remain at the house.

“It is late,” he remarks. “Don’t linger out here too long.”

“I won’t,” she promises.

He bows his head. “Goodnight, Kagome.”

“‘Night, Sesshomaru.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The following morning, the tension is gone. When he enters the kitchen, Rin is already up and dressed for school. Kagome is at the counter, finishing her porridge.

“Morning,” she greets him.

“Good morning.”

He stands next to her to pour some coffee. Though the Western drink is bitter, he prefers to have a small cup in the morning. It is one of the few modern trade products he actually enjoys, albeit sparingly. Throughout the remainder of his day, he will drink water or tea.

“Here’s yours,” Kagome says, passing him a bento box.

Sesshomaru thanks her. Another plus side to having her cook is how she utilizes the leftovers to craft both him and Rin bento boxes. His daughter receives ones where Kagome takes time to sculpt characters out of the ingredients while his is more standard fare.

“I was planning on making oden tonight. I bought tofu for Rin and I but I can make a separate hot pot for you with wagyu.”

“Whatever you planned to prepare is fine,” he tells her.

She raises an eyebrow. “Do you even eat tofu?”

“I do not need to eat as often as a human. If I were to abstain for a week or two, it would have no effect on me. I sit down for dinner merely to spend time with my daughter,” he explains.

Kagome glances at the bento box in his hand. “You could have told me before I made all of those.”

“My staff appreciates them, especially Jaken.”

She appears displeased. Her hands ball into fists at her sides. “You gave them away!”

“I do not require them.”

“But I made those boxes for you!”

“I did not ask you to,” he points out.

“No, but—.”

There is a tugging on his pant leg. Sesshomaru glances down to find Rin standing beside him. “Papa, are you and Kagome fighting again?”

Kagome’s eyes are wide with shame and remorse. Sesshomaru pats his daughter on the head. “No, we are simply discussing the best use of her time.”

Rin glances at her nanny then at her father. “You’re yelling.”

Kagome squats down. “We’re not yelling. It’s just that your father and I don’t always agree on things and sometimes we get a little carried away,” she explains.

“It sounds like yelling,” Rin says, unconvinced.

“When people are passionate about something, they can sound as though they are angry but really it’s just them showcasing their point of view. Remember when Ms. Takahashi gave you the assignment on what career you wanted? You didn’t hesitate. You know what you want to study: medicine.”

Rin smiles. “Yeah, I want to help people like you.”

“You will,” Kagome tells her.

Sesshomaru watches as his daughter hugs the young woman. Rin’s concern about their argument is gone. Once again, Kagome has managed to put her at ease.

“Why don’t you eat your breakfast and then I’ll do your hair, alright?”

“Twin tails?” Rin asks.

“Sure,” Kagome agrees, handing her the bowl of porridge.

She beams. “Okay!”

Sesshomaru waits until his daughter is seated at the table to speak. “You have a natural talent for communication,” he observes. “You can deescalate a situation using only words.”

Kagome straightens up, brushing off her pants. “It’s not that hard. Everyone has a voice. Everyone wants to be heard. The sooner you acknowledge that, the easier it is to understand what people want.”

“And what do you want?” Sesshomaru inquires.

When she answers, she is wearing the same wistful expression he has seen before. “A place to belong.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshomaru thinks about her answer on his drive into the office. He contemplates the meaning during his meetings and considers solutions while he reviews the latest company forecast. His tasks are monotonous— an ongoing list of recurring items that do not require his full attention. It gives him the bandwidth to ruminate on the enigma that is Kagome Higurashi.

She possesses no fear of demons yet she is unnerved by an invitation to join her friend for a night out. She is skilled in the kitchen but has no desire to become a chef or open a restaurant of her own. She is young and full of vibrancy, yet she prefers the quiet, secluded life of a nanny.

He frowns. The woman is as taxing as she is beautiful.

Sesshomaru leans back in his chair, studying the figures on the spreadsheet before him. He wishes he could read the miko as easily as the numbers on this paper.

“You summoned me?”

He glances up to find Kagura in the doorway.

“Come in,” he beckons her.

She shuts the door behind her and strolls over to the chair across from him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” she prompts, her crimson lips twisting into a smirk.

“What club do you plan on visiting Friday evening?”

Her dark eyes narrow. “Why?”

“I would like to know the whereabouts of my employee.”

Her eyebrows jump, momentarily disappearing behind her bangs. “Your employee? Don’t you mean employees?”

“You know who I am referring to. As someone who works in my home and is in close proximity to my daughter, I need to be kept informed of where she is in case of an emergency,” Sesshomaru states evenly.

“An emergency? Is that what your generation calls it?” Kagura quips.

He glares at her.

“Well,” she drawls with an amused grin, “if you’re so concerned, why don’t you join us?”

“Excuse me?”

“Come along. I’m sure Kagome won’t mind,” Kagura says.

“I will not leave my daughter unattended,” Sesshomaru snaps.

She rolls her eyes. “Ask your mother to watch her.”

An angry growl works its way up from his core and rumbles through the office. “That will not happen.”

“Then organize a playdate with one of her friends,” Kagura suggests, unaffected by his outburst.

Sesshomaru blinks. He has seen Rin’s progress reports. She’s been excelling in her studies but he hasn’t reviewed the notes on her social interactions. He tries to remember if she’s mentioned any of her classmates by name. These are the types of details his daughter is more likely to share with Kagome. 

Kagura stands up and turns to leave.

“I did not dismiss you,” he grumbles.

She faces him and crosses her arms over her chest. “We’re going to Womb. If you want to get in, I suggest you arrive before 10 p.m.,” Kagura informs him.

“Thank you.”

She drops her arms with a sigh. “May I go?”

“You are free to leave,” Sesshomaru dismisses her.

Kagura pivots on her heels and saunters out. As she moves to close the door, she pauses. “I care about Kagome too, you know. I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

He nods.

She shuts the door, leaving Sesshomaru to decide whether or not to further involve himself in Kagome’s life. He’s already crossed so many lines. 

What’s one more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, sexual tension! What a shocker XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works).

That afternoon, Sesshomaru leaves work early. He instructs his driver to take him to his daughter's primary school. The surprise pick-up will not only give him a chance to inquire how Rin is acclimating to her class but give Kagome a break from walking.

As the car pulls around, he spots them exiting the building. Rin is holding onto Kagome’s hand. The young woman smiles and nods while her charge chats away.

Sesshomaru watches them together. The two share several features, including their shiny ebony hair. Their eyes are the distinct difference. Rin has the large doe eyes of an innocent child, brown and wide with wonder. Kagome’s eyes are a brilliant blue. Today, they are serene but he has seen that color transform with her emotions.

There is a stormy gray shade for when she’s agitated, icy blue for when she is mad, and pure sapphire. That color is almost as rare as the gemstone itself. Sesshomaru has only seen it once when they were alone in the garden together. That hue was gone just as soon as it appeared. He hopes his efforts are not in vain and he will see her eyes turn sapphire again. 

Their approach is stalled by a girl who appears to be Rin’s age. Her skin is quite tan, a rare trait for a city resident. Her black hair is pulled tight into a pair of ponytails on either side of her head. She wears the same uniform as Rin, though hers is accented by a pair of ruby earrings. They match the color of her eyes— a crimson shade which she is attempting to hide with contacts.

Sesshomaru’s gaze narrows. He knows of other demons in the city but he did not expect to find one so young this close to his home.

It is difficult to discern what type of demon she is. From this distance, he is unable to scent her. The city's pollution affects his ability to identify specific smells unless he is nearby.

He wonders why she is not equipped with a bracelet or another charm to cloak herself in illusion. Surely, her family wishes to keep her safe.

Kagome stands beside Rin while the two girls chat, a silent monitor wedged between the entrance gates. If this diversion bothers her, she doesn’t let it show. Her expression is content.

Then, suddenly, she is turning away. Sesshomaru follows her gaze to where a man is strolling up the sidewalk.

Though he has never seen the stranger before, Sesshomaru knows who he is. The man shares the same physical attributes as the little girl speaking to Rin. He wears a silver cuff on his left wrist to conceal his demon status.

“Wait here,” Sesshomaru tells his driver.

He steps out of the vehicle, his focus on the stranger nearing his child.

“Souten, are you bothering Ms. Higurashi again?” the man asks.

The girl rolls her eyes. “Why can’t Rin come over to play? You never let me do anything fun!” she whines.

Kagome kneels to address her. "I'm sorry, Souten. She needs permission to go over to your house. I'll have to speak to Rin's father about it."

“But you’re her mother. Why can’t _you_ give her permission?”

Sesshomaru freezes.

Kagome's eyes go wide with shock. She blinks a couple of times, trying to find her voice. He watches her throat bob as she swallows nervously. Then, in a calm voice, she replies. "I'm not Rin's mother. I'm just her nanny."

Rin tugs on her hand. “But Kagome, you are! You iron my uniform and do my hair and teach me origami and cook us dinner. Besides, Papa likes you.”

“It’s not the same, Rin,” Kagome tells her, squeezing her hand.

“Why not?”

"Because being a mother and being a nanny isn't the same thing," Kagome states.

“Why?”

“For starters, your Papa is my boss. We aren’t married,” she points out.

Rin crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. “Well, you should be.”

Sesshomaru intervenes before the conversation goes any further. “Rin.”

“Papa!” Her frown disappears as she jumps into his arms.

Souten’s gaze trails up his form. “ _That’s_ your Papa?”

“Yep!” Rin says gleefully.

“I finished early today. I thought I would give you both a ride home,” he announces, staring at Kagome.

Her cheeks are tinged pink and she can’t manage to look at him. “Thank you.”

He opens his mouth to ask her about her day when Rin begins yanking on his lapels. “Papa, this is my best friend, Souten. Can I go play at her house? She has a dragon!”

Souten’s face falters. “It’s a lizard, actually. His name is Koryu.” 

Sesshomaru turns his gaze upon Souten’s brother. He shifts Rin into his left arm to extend his right hand to the man. “Sesshomaru Taisho.”

“Hinten Sanda,” the demon returns.

Sesshomaru recognizes the name. Hinten and his younger sister are members of the Thunder Demon Tribe. Along with their brother Manten, they are all that remains of their kind. 

“I did not realize you had relocated to Tokyo,” Sesshomaru remarks, gripping Hinten’s hand harder than necessary.

“Souten is still of school-age so we needed to be somewhere that offered a decent education,” Hinten responds. Glancing over his shoulder at Kagome he adds, “It’s what our parents would have wanted.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she says, patting him on the shoulder.

“Thank you,” he returns, freeing his hand from Sesshomaru’s grip. “I can’t say the transition was easy but we’ve been lucky enough to meet some good people. Like you, Ms. Higurashi. I appreciate all your guidance on navigating the area.”

Kagome smiles, waving him off. “It was really no problem.”

“Without your help, I’m sure Souten and I would have never found Hanegi Park. Speaking of...we should go together sometime. It would give the girls a chance to bond outside of school," he suggests. 

“I’m sure Rin would love that.” 

Hinten smirks. No concealment charm can hide his lecherous intentions. 

“I concur. Perhaps, you could take them after school this Friday?” Sesshomaru prompts. “Since it is Kagome’s day off, I’m sure she would feel more relaxed knowing Rin was safely occupied. In return, we could watch the girls overnight on Saturday.”

“Really?” Rin asks, eyes bright.

“A double sleepover would be awesome!” Souten agrees. “Can we, Hinten, please?”

The Thunder demon glares at Sesshomaru but under the watchful eyes of the three females surrounding him, he has no choice but to accept. “Sure. We’d be happy to have your daughter over to our place.”

“Excellent,” Sesshomaru replies. He turns to Kagome. “We should be heading home.”

“You’re right. Rin and I will have to plan something special for dinner on Saturday,” she decides.

Kagome says goodbye to Hinten and Souten.

As she walks past Sesshomaru, he places his hand on her lower back, guiding her toward the car.

If he happens to peer over his shoulder to take in Hinten’s seething stare, it is only for his own amusement.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They are barely over the threshold before Rin is racing off to her room. She wants to finish her homework as quickly as possible so she has time to get ready for Souten’s arrival. It’s four days away, but his daughter is too excited to be reasoned with.

“That was pretty smooth back there,” Kagome comments as they stand in the foyer.

Sesshomaru remains impassive as he removes his watch and deposits it in the ceramic bowl. “I am certain I do not know what you mean.”

“Oh, really?” she quips. “Manipulating a social situation for free babysitting. Does that ring a bell?”

“It is your night off,” he reminds her.

“Yeah, _my_ night off. Not yours,” Kagome says.

“Have you decided whether or not you will be joining Kagura at the club?” Sesshomaru inquires.

“I don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

“You are uncomfortable going alone so I have decided to accompany you,” he reveals.

She stares at him. “W-what?”

“Unless I am not invited.”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant,” Kagome replies hastily. “I just didn’t think you were interested in going to a place like that.”

“I am not,” he confirms, “but as Rin is occupied with her friend, I am free to serve as your escort. When you feel that you have met the requirements of the evening, I will serve as an excuse for you to leave.”

“I’m sure you have better things to do on a Friday night,” she says.

“My only pursuits are work and tending to my daughter,” Sesshomaru informs her.

Her brow creases. “Don’t you have any friends?”

“No.”

She appears surprised by his answer. “But you’re like 900 years old!”

“Irrelevant.”

Kagome tilts her head, studying him. “Aren’t you lonely? I mean, you have Rin now but before that...didn’t you ever want someone to talk to? Someone to share your life with?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

He scowls. “Excuse me?”

“I get that you want to be this big, strong daiyoukai but you still have feelings. You can’t honestly expect me to believe that you’ve never been lonely,” Kagome challenges. His expression does not change. “Not even once?” she persists. 

Yet again, he finds himself revisiting the days when he was a pup. Sesshomaru recalls the long periods of time when he was left alone. Though his tutors praised his intellect and his trainers applauded his fighting abilities, it was no substitute for the approval of his parents— approval he never quite seemed to obtain.

A hand takes his. He blinks, startled to find Kagome staring up at him with a gentle smile.

Sesshomaru doesn't see himself in her the way he did with Rin. Like him, his daughter was abandoned, left to walk the only path available to her. Kagome is different. She has forged herself a new path. When he looks at her, Sesshomaru doesn't see an echo of his former self. He sees a partner.

He opens his mouth to confess that she is correct.

“Done!” Rin comes running from her room, holding up her assignments.

Instantly, Kagome drops his hand and turns to face the child. “That was quick!”

“Now will you help me decorate my room?” Rin asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Souten says she has a dragon painted on her wall. Isn’t that cool?”

"I guess," Kagome replies distractedly as she scans the pages of the workbook. "Rin, you skipped number five here." She flips the page over and points to a question where the equation is only half-filled out.

Sesshomaru watches Rin’s face fall. He takes the workbook from Kagome and returns it to his daughter. “Go back to your room and do this correctly.”

“But Papa what about—.”

“Rin,” he says sternly.

“I promise I’ll help you get ready later,” Kagome tells her. “Right now, you need to listen to your father and take your time while completing your homework. Besides, I have to get dinner ready.”

“Okay,” Rin sighs.

They hear her stomp down the hall.

Kagome shakes her head, amused. “What I wouldn’t give to be that young again.”

“Why?”

“If your biggest worry is how cool your room looks, life can’t be that bad, can it?”

“No, I suppose it cannot,” he agrees. “Do you require any help?”

Kagome seems momentarily stunned by his offer but then she smiles. “Come on. I’ll show you how to make my mom’s famous Udon.”

Sesshomaru follows Kagome into the kitchen, focusing on her while he decides how to handle the Thunder demon.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Roppongi Hills Mori Tower is not the tallest building in Tokyo, but it is certainly the newest. Sesshomaru stands at the edge of the observation deck, staring at the city below.

He waited to leave until both Rin and Kagome were fast asleep. Sesshomaru verified the security system was fully armed three times before he left, yet it does little to curb his worry. Kagome is capable of handling any intruder. She is just as powerful as him— if not more so.

So why is he so anxious?

Boots land beside him. He faces the visitor. “Hinten.”

The Thunder demon bows his head. “Lord Sesshomaru.”

Coming from his lips, the title sounds more like a barb than a term of respect. Sesshomaru does not turn his back on the lesser demon. Though Hinten is not a threat physically, Sesshomaru is wary of his motives

“You summoned me,” prompts the dark-haired man.

“I was unaware your family had returned to Edo.”

Hinten chuckles. “Be careful. You’re showing your age. No one calls it that anymore.”

“I’m less concerned with semantics and more conserved with why your sister isn’t leveraging a kitsune charm to cloak her appearance. Contacts are an inadequate solution,” Sesshomaru insists.

“What can I say? She doesn’t like foxes,” Hinten answers with a shrug. “Her and Manten differ in their opinion. He is quite fond of his fur coat.”

“You will not hunt within the city limits. That is the law,” Sesshomaru warns him.

“Relax,” Hinten scoffs. “He acquired it centuries ago.”

Sesshomaru remains unconvinced but he presses on. He has only one prerogative this evening: to ensure Hinten knows his place.

"I have a prior engagement that I need to attend on Friday evening. I appreciate you tending to Rin in my absence." 

“Yeah, I didn’t expect to see you this afternoon— and at a human school of all places,” Hinten remarks.

“You were there as well,” Sesshomaru points out.

“Yeah,” Hinten says, rolling his eyes, “because I need a break. Souten’s a handful. If the humans want to keep her during the day, they can have her. You get it. You have Kagome.”

“You will stay away from her,” he growls.

“A Taisho with a penchant for human females...haven’t I heard this story before? Your mother must be thrilled,” Hinten comments with a smirk.

Sesshomaru narrows his golden eyes. “My mother’s opinion is not why I have summoned you here. My daughter—.”

“Ah, yeah, that little runt that Souten’s taken under her wing— what about her?”

“Rin is my ward. She is under my protection. If anything happens to her while she is in your care, there will be severe consequences.”

“Such as?” Hinten asks, crossing his arms across his chest nonchalantly.

“I will gouge your eyes out and make you eat them while your siblings watch,” Sesshomaru promises.

The smirk falls off the Thunder demon’s face. “Right,” he replies. He shifts uneasily.

“Do we have an understanding?”

“Of course, Lord Sesshomaru.” There is no ire in his tone this time.

“Then I will see you on Friday.”

Under the cover of darkness, he leaps off the tower and flies home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

By the end of the week, the house is spotless and Rin’s room is unrecognizable. Kagome spends her entire day Tuesday removing everything so she can wash down the walls. On Wednesday, she paints. The room goes from plain eggshell to a landscape. She leaves the windows open overnight to air it out. Then on Thursday, the rest of the transformation takes place.

When Sesshomaru is preparing to leave for work, Kagome asks him if she can have a couple of friends over.

“What for?” he inquires.

“Kouga has some leftover supplies from the renovations he completed. He and his friends have a construction business. They’re all pretty handy with that kind of stuff. They had a really big project last month and they have some extra inventory. I think I can repurpose it to put the finishing touches on Rin’s room,” Kagome informs him.

“Your friends may come inside to assist you,” Sesshomaru approves, even though the thought of wolf fur in his home makes him cringe. 

“Thanks!”

That is all she says before she takes off to call them.

Sesshomaru frowns. At least he knows where Rin learned such terrible manners.

His concern vanishes after he sees what Kagome and her friends have done. 

He knows something is up when he arrives home and no one is in the kitchen. Sesshomaru goes to Rin’s room. He freezes in the doorway.

The sight inside is an unexpected marvel. Kagome has decorated the bed to resemble a pirate ship instead of a basic mattress roll. There is a stained plywood frame around it, propping her up a couple of meters. Translucent white fabric hangs down from a hook in the ceiling corner.

Rin’s desk has been moved to the far wall. Her pencils sit in antique glass bottles and her notebooks are neatly stacked between two halves of a fish carving.

Her shelves have been replaced with small hammocks that line the walls. It keeps the floor area clear so that he can see how the tatami is covered with blue rugs.

“Isn’t it great, Papa?” his daughter asks excitedly from her perch in the middle of the bed. “Much better than a dragon.”

“Indeed.”

“What do you think?” Kagome questions hesitantly. “Is it too much?”

“How did you do this?” he inquires.

She smiles, visibly relieved. “It wasn’t that hard. Besides, I had a lot of help.”

He doubts her assessment is true but he will not argue with her— at least not in front of Rin. Intrigued, Sesshomaru tugs on the hammock rope. “Privateers?”

Kagome shrugs. “I always preferred pirates to princesses. They’re way cooler.”’

“Yeah,” Rin agrees immediately. “I can’t wait for Souten to see this. She’s going to be so jealous. This is way better than a pet lizard!”

“Rin,” Sesshomaru and Kagome scold in unison.

She doesn’t appear to hear them, too enamored with her new room.

“Ugh, this is my fault. I wanted her to have a place all her own, a place where she felt empowered but all I actually did was spoil her,” Kagome muses out loud but Sesshomaru hears no regret in her voice, even when she sighs and mutters, “I’ve created a monster.” 

“I believe you’ve worked enough for one week. There is no need for you to labor in the kitchen. I will order in tonight,” he decides.

He knows she’s exhausted when she doesn’t fight him on the decision.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The following morning, Sesshomaru sends his daughter off with a kiss on the forehead and stern instructions. “Listen to Souten’s older brothers. You are a guest in their home. Be respectful.” 

“Yes, Papa.” 

“Do you have everything?” he inquires, eyeing her overnight bag.

“Yep!”

He wonders how much of the carrier is filled with sweets and toys versus items Rin will need.

Kagome must read his mind because she smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry; I packed it.”

Sesshomaru bows his head in thanks. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he tells Rin.

His daughter reaches up and hugs him. “Bye, Papa. I love you.”

He stiffens. Those three words strike him harder than any physical blow. For a moment, Sesshomaru is unable to move as his mind attempts to make sense of this phrase.

His mother has called him her 'beloved son' for centuries yet she has never told Sesshomaru that she loves him. Touga might have said it once when Sesshomaru was still a pup, but he doesn't remember. How has he lived for a millennium and never heard those words before now?

“Papa?”

Sesshomaru blinks, escaping his reverie. Rin is staring at him in confusion. He glances behind her to where Kagome is watching him expectantly. 

He looks at his daughter and says, “I love you too.”

This appears to be the correct response. Rin beams and Kagome gives him a thumbs up. Sesshomaru feels his chest warm.

The sensation stays with him throughout his workday, keeping him content while he waits for the clock to signal quitting time.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When he returns, the only house is eerily quiet. Sesshomaru closes the door and removes his watch, listening for the familiar rhythm of Kagome’s heartbeat.

She isn’t home.

He checks the kitchen counter to see if she left a note. The granite is bare. He goes to his office next. Like the kitchen, it remains undisturbed. Sesshomaru frowns.

His footsteps are heavy as he goes to his bed chambers. He pauses. There, taped to the door, is a note in Kagome’s neat scrawl.

_S,_

_I went to Kagura’s to borrow an outfit for tonight. I shouldn’t be gone long. If you’re hungry, there are leftovers in the fridge._

_K_

Sesshomaru tears the paper off the door and takes it with him as he steps inside.

He has never gone to a nightclub before. There was never any interest. He wonders what is considered appropriate attire for men. Sesshomaru supposes he could have asked Kagura but that would require admitting she was correct.

After a scan of his closet, Sesshomaru changes into a plain white shirt, a blue blazer, and jeans. It is a casual ensemble. If he intends to spend the entire night mingling with humans, he plans to be comfortable. Apart from his sleep pants, these garments are the only casual ones he owns. He has little need for such informal attire.

“I’m back!”

Sesshomaru exits his room to see Kagome coming down the hallway. She has a garment bag slung over her left arm.

“Hey,” she greets him. “You look nice.”

“Thank you. Did you find a dress?” he inquires, gesturing to the bag.

She flushes. “Yeah. I’m not sure how well it will fit. Kagura is a bit taller than me.”

“Perhaps, I should change,” Sesshomaru muses.

“No, you look great!” Kagome insists, then quickly changes the subject. “Eh...how was work?”

“Fine. How was Rin when you handed her off?” he inquires.

“Excited. This is her first sleepover. It’s all she’s been talking about,” Kagome answers. “Of course, she’s even more excited to show off her new room.”

“Indeed.”

“Do you want me to prepare anything for you before I start getting ready?” Kagome asks.

“No, I am fine.”

“Okay.” She hesitates at her door. “Um...I’ll just be in here in case you change your mind.”’

Sesshomaru nods.

Kagome bites her lower lip as if she means to say something else. Then, she shakes her head and disappears into her room.

He waits for her in his office. Sesshomaru spends the time reviewing project proposals that Jaken has organized by department. It is tedious work but it keeps him occupied during the hours he would normally allocate to Rin.

Halfway through the Research and Development’s request for new lab equipment, Sesshomaru feels the air pulse. He stands up and instinctively reaches for his light whip.

But he recognizes the energy signature.

Kagome has removed her necklace. Sesshomaru settles into his chair, pleased by this development.

He allows her reiki to wash over him. It is strange to feel Kagome’s signature against his own. They are opposites, meant to nullify and eliminate. Yet, Sesshomaru senses no threat. Her power doesn’t bear down on him or attempt to constrict his yoki. Instead, it flows around and in between it, like a river sliding down the rocks on a mountainside. There is a peacefulness to it. Sesshomaru loses track of time, soothed by the gentle lull of their energies.

He doesn’t even realize Kagome is standing in his doorway until she speaks.

“What do you think of the dress?”

The piece is a simple black shift with capped sleeves that hangs just above her knees. The neckline is decorated with red satin. It dips low, revealing her collarbone and a hint of cleavage.

Sesshomaru lifts his gaze to her face. There is some light make-up. Kagome hasn’t matted it on the way he has seen most human females do. She has only added enough to enhance her features. He approves of her decision.

Kagome has chosen to leave her hair down. He is grateful. If her neck were bare, Sesshomaru doubts he’d be able to control his inner beast.

“It suits you,” he says.

As her cheeks color, Sesshomaru feels her power pulse. Kagome gasps. “Oh, I almost forgot.”

She rushes from the office. Sesshomaru gets up and follows her. He finds her in her bedroom, leaning over her bedside table with her necklace in hand.

“May I?” he asks.

Kagome nods and he steps through the doorway. Sesshomaru stands behind her and carefully fixes the strand around her neck. He laments the loss of her reiki. Being unable to sense her leaves him feeling as though he has lost a limb. 

She runs her fingers over the beads. “Thank you.”

“It does not compliment your outfit,” he observes.

“No, but it will keep any demons nearby from bothering me.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Sesshomaru retorts.

Kagome faces him. “Why not?”

“Because,” he says, tucking her hair behind her ear, “you look good enough to eat.”

Her blush is so fierce that he can feel the heat radiating off of her skin. Sesshomaru’s hand shifts to cup her chin as he leans in. Kagome’s eyes close and he can scent the delicate notes of her desire in the air. His lips hover over hers, less than a whisper away, and he wonders why he ever considered this a bad idea. 

Knocking echoes through the silent house. 

Kagome jumps. 

Sesshomaru releases her with a sigh. “That will be my driver.” He offers her his hand. “Shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm terrible for ending it there but I promise that the next chapter is packed with *things*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for betaing.

When his driver pulls up to Womb, Kagome’s face is still flushed. Sesshomaru opens the passenger-side door and slides out, before bowing to extend his hand to her.

She steps out onto the sidewalk, unsteady on her feet. He attributes that to the stilettos and places his hand on the small of her back.

“This is a lot of people,” Kagome observes as they approach the front door. A crowd blocks their view of the interior. “Do you think we’ll get in?”

He begins to suggest that they return to the house when a familiar voice cuts him off. 

“Hey, you finally made it!”

Sesshomaru tears his gaze away from the woman next to him to find Kagura waving. She is positioned at the front of the line alongside a demon with his long, ink-black hair. Kagura's hair is pinned up with an expensive jade pin while her mate's hair is tied at the nape of his neck. He winks a single blue eye at Kagome as they approach. Sesshomaru's nostrils flare. 

“Kags, you look amazing!” Kagura says appraisingly. She grabs the miko by the hands and holds her arms up. “Where have you been hiding this tiny waist? And these,” Kagura inclines her head toward Kagome’s chest. The demoness wears a wicked grin. “You’re going to have men falling at your feet.”

Kagome pulls her arms free, looking embarrassed. “Oh, that’s not really...”

“Don’t be modest. You’re hot. Own it,” Kagura tells her. Then, she turns to Sesshomaru, acknowledging him with a cut nod. “Boss.”

“Kagura,” he returns.

“This is my boyfriend, Kouga,” she introduces the man to her right. 

“Hey,” the wolf demon greets him with a mock salute. 

Sesshomaru scowls. He doesn’t understand the new generation’s affinity for informal manners.

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up,” Kagura remarks.

“I asked him to,” Kagome lies.

Kagura blinks. Her dark eyes flicker between the two of them. For a moment, Sesshomaru fears she will make another inappropriate comment. But Kagura simply smiles and throws her arm around Kagome’s shoulders. “Cool. Let’s party!”

Inside, the club interior is dark. Sesshomaru cannot discern the color of the floor with the dancing neon lights that cast an array of hues across the large chamber. The music is deafening. He imagines it must be loud even for Kagome because he sees her wince as Kagura drags her to the front of the dance floor where a DJ booth has been set-up on stage.

Beside him, the wolf scans the crowd of humans, unconcerned with his mate’s antics. Perhaps that is why Kagura favors him. The demon does not prevent her from doing as she wishes. Sesshomaru does not seek to control Kagome but he would feel calmer if they weren’t surrounded by a sea of strangers.

His proximity to so many humans in the enclosed space makes it difficult to smell danger. Likewise, the thundering techno beats limit his hearing. Between the music and the shouts of the crowd, he struggles to hone in on her signature scent. He keeps his gaze upon Kagome, relying on the one sense he can still leverage.

Her face is plastered with a wide smile. Sesshomaru recognizes it as a facade. She’s simply playing her part. Her fingers keep brushing over the beads of her necklace as if she fears her cloaking charm will fail. The miko is more uncomfortable than he has ever seen her before.

Sesshomaru side-steps a group of giggling girls and avoids elbowing a trio of guys who smell strongly of sake.

He places his hand on Kagome’s hip, leaning down so she can hear him over the music. “Are you alright?”

Her face reddens and she gives him an abrupt nod. “Fine.”

“Hn.”

Someone knocks into her from the side, throwing her off balance. Sesshomaru loops his arm around her waist, holding her steady while positioning himself between her and the other patron.

“Sorry,” the girl shouts.

She immediately resumes dancing, unaware of Sesshomaru’s glare.

“Does it bother you?” Kagome asks.

“What?”

She gestures to the DJ booth’s impressive line-up of speakers.

“It compromises my senses,” he confesses.

Kagome nods and glances around. At first, Sesshomaru assumes she is searching for Kagura, who he spots in the corner entangled with her wolf. He sees no reason to behave in such a manner while in public. It’s unseemly.

“I have an idea,” Kagome says, moving away from the stage.

Sesshomaru takes her hand as she leads him toward the bar. There is a staircase off to the side, hidden between a VIP booth and the servers’ station. Kagome starts for the steps when a burly bouncer appears.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

“Upstairs,” Kagome answers.

“Those private rooms are reserved for premium bottle service. Either order something or scram,” he bellows.

“We’ll take a bottle of Asabiraki Junmai Daiginjo,” Sesshomaru orders, reaching around Kagome to hand the bouncer a wad of cash.

The man sputters, unable to form a response.

Sesshomaru escorts Kagome past him. She thanks the man but he is too busy counting his stack of yen to respond.

They select the room furthest away from the stage, though once they step inside they realize it wouldn't have mattered. Each of the chambers is soundproofed.

Kagome flops onto the couch with a sigh of content. “Much better.”

Sesshomaru smirks. He settles down beside her, allowing his arm to rest along the back of the settee. He can still feel the drumming of the music from below. The vibrations are obscured by the room’s engineering but Sesshomaru can make out the steady rhythm. It reminds him of Kagome’s heartbeat when she’s asleep.

Currently, the miko’s pulse is swift. Sesshomaru suspects he knows the cause. It is the same as her reason for turning scarlet every time he gets close to her and why she flees when he praises her.

Without the overstimulation of the club, Sesshomaru can scent Kagome’s desire. His instincts demand that he take her home where he can have her all to himself. If she is in his bed, he can take his time unraveling her, feeling the sweet caress of her powers as they entwine with his. He can spend the night sating this craving that has plagued him. Once he has had his fill, she will no longer consume his thoughts.

At least, that’s the lie he tells himself.

The power she holds over him isn’t due to her spiritual energy. Kagome has ensnared him through far simpler means. She has a pure heart. He sees it in the way she tends to Rin and how she interacts with everyone she meets. Her acceptance, compassion, and generosity are uncommon qualities— far rarer than the abilities the jewel has granted her. She is truly remarkable.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out here,” Kagome apologizes, picking at the neckline of her dress. “I should have thought about how the atmosphere would affect you.”

“This was my decision. I have no regrets,” Sesshomaru responds.

She smiles shyly at him.

He starts to lean closer when a server enters with the signature blue Asabiraki bottle. As she sets the sake down, she winks at him. “Enjoy.”

Sesshomaru drops his arm around Kagome’s shoulders. “We will.”

The server blinks as if just realizing he isn’t alone. She bows and quietly excuses herself from the room.

“I can’t believe you ordered this,” Kagome remarks, staring at the bottle. “It costs more than a month’s worth of rent!”

“Would you like some?”

She shakes her head.

Sesshomaru leaves the bottle unopened. He does not care for liquor. He prefers enjoying more pleasurable endeavors such as running an opponent through with his razor-sharp claws. Sesshomaru prefers to have control over things. Yet, he can't control his feelings for her and with each passing minute, those feelings are becoming harder to deny. 

“We can leave,” he suggests.

“We just got here!”

He shrugs. “You made your appearance. Your obligation to Kagura is complete.”

Kagome rolls her eyes. “It’s called friendship. It’s not an obligation.”

“Even when you are placed in an uncomfortable situation?” he counters.

“I’m just not used to these heels,” she argues.

“So remove them.”

“I can’t just— _Sesshomaru_ , what are you doing?” Kagome demands as he kneels in front of her. Her pulse quickens. 

“If you will not take them off, I will do it for you,” he tells her.

Gradually, Sesshomaru unties each of the ankle straps. He sets the shoes down next to each other on the carpet before raising his gaze.

Kagome’s eyes are sapphire.

Sesshomaru shifts closer, bracing himself with one hand on the couch while his other cups her cheek. He tilts her face toward his. This time there is no driver to interrupt them. It is just him and her. Alone. 

_Together_.

Her lips are soft, welcoming. She feels like a dream made real as if the gods fabricated her from the hidden desires of his heart and made her flesh. Kagome fits against him perfectly. The way her body relaxes the instant they touch spurs him on. 

He slides his hand around to the base of her skull, cradling her head as he deepens the kiss. Kagome's hands drift up his chest. Nimble fingers toy with the strands of his hair, a tender tease as she pulls his close. Sesshomaru has never understood the appeal of courting. 

Until now. 

After a lifetime spent cultivating his skills on the battlefield— and in the boardroom,— he was woefully ignorant of its charms. Sesshomaru has always been passionate about honing abilities. He just never realized the potential to share that passion with the right mate.

The miko isn’t some frail human nor is she a pampered Court member. Kagome is a capable warrior with a fierceness that he has only seen rivaled by himself. The way she charged into the courtyard to protect Rin demonstrated how far she was willing to go to keep his daughter safe.

Her strength isn’t limited to her character. The power she possesses is unparalleled yet he has only seen her use it once. She doesn’t flaunt her status or seek recognition for it. Kagome prefers to remain anonymous. Like him, she tends to favor quiet nights. She guards herself almost as well as those whom she cares for. Sesshomaru sees her as his other half, his equal. She is his ideal match.

Sesshomaru ducks his head to nip at her neck, before returning to her mouth. She responds with a breathy moan. He could drink from her lips every day and never be satisfied. He will always thirst for more. No amount of time with Kagome will ever be enough to cure him of this need.

“Mmm, maybe we should leave,” she whispers, leaning away only enough to speak.

“Too late now.”

He sweeps her up. Kagome yelps, grabbing onto his shoulders for support as Sesshomaru repositions them on the couch. He places her in his lap, sweeping her legs over his own. One hand lingers on her bare thigh as he guides her back for another kiss.

Her smooth skin feels hot beneath his fingers. He drags them up toward the hem of her skirt, curious to discover the heat of her core.

“Sesshomaru, wait.”

He freezes. Her lips are swollen and parted as she stares at him. There is a lustful glaze to her eyes but he catches a flicker of trepidation. 

“My apologies,” he says, smoothing her dress down. “I acted hastily and without regard.”

“No, it’s not that,” Kagome tells him, placing her hand over his. “It’s just...um—.” She drops her gaze to the floor. “I, uh, never— you know —and I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m not as experienced as the women you’ve been with before and I didn’t—.”

“No.”

Her eyes go wide. “No?”

“I have never courted anyone before— female or male,” he explains. 

She appears surprised by his confession. 

He inhales and resolves to share with her the details of his past. “My parents did not have a loving union. Their mating was at the behest of the court, not a decision either of them made for themselves. Growing up, I always saw them separately. They were happier that way so I decided I would be better off alone.”

Her expression softens. Kagome brushes his hair back, studying his face. “You never let anyone get close enough to know the real you before?”

“No.”

A sad smile graces her lips. “I guess we have that in common then.”

“I suppose we do,” he agrees, pressing his forehead to hers. “Was a lack of experience your only concern?”

Kagome nods. “I should have picked a better time to tell you.”

“I already knew.”

She gasps. “What? How?”

“Inuyoukai have a heightened sense of smell. The trait is valuable when selecting an intended mate so we know if they have been with another. It also helps us know when our mates are at their most fertile for breeding,” he reveals.

Kagome goes scarlet.

Sesshomaru chuckles. “So predictable.”

She smacks his shoulder. “You could give a girl a warning before you say something like that!”

“I will keep that in mind for future conversations,” he promises.

“Good,” Kagome returns, leaning in to kiss him.

The door swings open with a slam. Kagome jolts upright. 

“Kouga, I found them! I told you they were up here!” Kagura shouts over her shoulder before barging into the private room. She is joined by her mate and two other wolves he has never seen before. 

Sesshomaru glowers at the demoness. He will need to discuss proper courting etiquette with her, especially how he prefers to keep his intimate moments limited to those involved. Unlike her, he sees no value in having an audience. What happens between him and his intended is sacred. He will not share her. 

“Sis!” a young wolf demon cries. His head is shaved clean, except for the long strands of white hair he has molded to stand on end. The effect reminds Sesshomaru of a preening parrot. “Hey, Ginta, Sis is here!”

The newcomer crosses the room to envelop Kagome in a hug. Her embarrassment melts away, replaced by genuine surprise and relief. “Hey, Hakkaku.”

A second wolf steps forward. His hairstyle is equally ridiculous but Kagome doesn't seem bothered by it.

“Ginta!”

“Sis!”

Another round of hugs is exchanged. Sesshomaru watches the display with thinly-veiled annoyance. His reaction doesn’t go unnoticed.

Kagome steps around the wolves and drapes her arm over his shoulders. “Hey, have you guys met Sesshomaru?”

Their expressions go from excited to wary. Ginta scans him from head to toe, while Hakkaku tries to shift closer to Kagome. Sesshomaru snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her so close that she is forced to lean against him. His forwardness is rewarded with a blush from Kagome and glares from her friends.

“So you’re Sis’s boss, huh?” Ginta asks.

“Sis?” Sesshomaru questions.

“It’s just their nickname for me. Sometimes when Kouga was visiting Kagura, he’d bring the guys over so I wasn’t left alone. They’re good friends of mine,” Kagome explains.

“Guess you had the same idea, huh?” Hakkaku prompts.

“My intentions differ from yours,” Sesshomaru returns. “I have no interest in being friends. I wish to court her.”

Kagome flushes but doesn’t object. 

“Told you,” Kagura says smugly to her mate. 

Kouga kisses her temple. “You were right.”

“You were _interrupting,_ ” Sesshomaru grumbles, glowering at Kagura. 

Kagura ignores his irritated tone and approaches the miko. “Yeah, well if you two are finally going to stop dancing around each other and do this, I need to warn you about what a mess this guy is. Come on, Kags. Let’s go somewhere with less testosterone.”

“Oh, okay.” Kagome straightens up. “I’ll be right back,” she tells Sesshomaru. 

He watches her until Kagura shuts the door behind them. 

No sooner has she left than the wolves are converging on him. “Stay away from her,” Ginta growls.

Sesshomaru grabs the insolent whelp by the collar of his shirt. “You do not command me,” he snarls.

A hand clasps his shoulder. “You’re outnumbered here,” Hakkaku reminds him.

“You present no threat to me,” Sesshomaru responds. “Interfere again and I will not hesitate to make an example of you to the Crescent Court.”

“You daiyoukais don’t scare us,” scoffs Ginta but his eyes betray him. Sesshomaru sees the fear in his dark pupils.

“I am here at Kagome’s request. If you attempt to keep me from her, I will not hesitate to use force. Do I make myself clear?”

Both wolves nod. Sesshomaru releases Ginta and brushes past them in search of the miko. His patience is dwindling. It is time to leave. 

He spots Kagome standing off to the side of the bar. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her head is down as Kagura speaks to her. He can’t hear what the demoness is saying but from the looks of it, Kagome is upset. 

Neither of them sees the long-haired stranger approach from out of nowhere. 

The hairs along the back of Sesshomaru’s neck bristle. This stranger is no ordinary human. Sesshomaru shoves through the throng, furious with both women for being caught unaware. 

His irritation morphs into a rage when he sees the man put his hands on Kagura. The demoness tries to get in between him and Kagome. He responds by slapping her. The moment she turns away to tend to her cheek, he snatches Kagome by the wrist. She shakes her head, trying to yank herself free. The man does not relent. 

Sesshomaru sees red.

In an instant he is by her side, smacking the stranger’s hand away. “Is there a problem?” he demands.

“No problem,” the man answers evenly. “We were just about to get a drink.”

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes. “I don’t think so.” He gently guides Kagome out of the corner, keeping her behind him so she can check on Kagura. His mood darkens when he hears the erratic beat of her heart. 

“You don’t know who you’re dealing with,” the man warns Sesshomaru.

“I believe you are the one who is mistaken. You do not want me as your enemy.”

Sesshomaru's patience is wearing thin. The only reason he doesn't raise a hand against the ignorant fool is that he needs to get Kagome and Kagura away. Once they are safe, Sesshomaru has every intention of escorting the man outside to deal with him. Consent is a concept that all designations understand. Those who do not abide by it are unworthy of mercy.

“This woman isn’t what you think, Lord Sesshomaru, and neither am I.” His black eyes glint maliciously as he stares at Kagome.

“Once again, you’re mistaken. I know exactly who she is. You would do well to leave us alone,” Sesshomaru advises.

“How unfortunate,” the stranger says with a chuckle. “And here I thought you’d be wiser than your father.”

Sesshomaru stiffens. Kagome wraps both so her hands around one of his. 

Kagura stumbles forward, one hand clutching her cheek. “Don’t let Naraku get inside your head. He’s only after the jewel,” she snaps. 

“You stay out of this,” the man sneers. Then to Kagome, he says, “You’re undeserving of the power. It is wasted on you.”

Her chin trembles as she attempts some form of bravado. “Maybe, but it still chose me and I intend to keep it safe for as long as I live.”

Naraku sighs. “Very well then.”

He lunges for Kagome but Sesshomaru is quicker. He shoves her and Kagura into the crowd before spinning around to grab hold of their attacker. A flash of metal catches the spinning neon lights. 

Naraku is wearing a signet ring on his right hand. The silver piece has a character etched on either side. One is of a baboon and the other is of a wasp. In the center is a spider whose legs curve over the edge and onto the other images, like a puppeteer holding strings. Sesshomaru knocks into the man, twisting around to remove the ring from his pale hand. 

The instant the jewelry leaves his body, the man flings himself across the floor, frantically searching for the charmed piece of metal.

Sesshomaru recognizes the stench instantly. Kagome's assailant is a half-breed mongrel. His fascination with the power of the Shikon Jewel makes sense. It can transform him into a full-blooded demon.

Sesshomaru will not allow that to happen.

He races through the throng of dancing club patrons. With Naraku preoccupied, Sesshomaru has the advantage. If he can get Kagome out of here before the hanyou realizes what has happened, there is a chance they can get home without Naraku tracking her.

Sesshomaru spots her huddled between the wolves and Kagura. The demoness is massaging her cheeks while Kouga and his friends are conversing in terse tones.

“We’re leaving,” Sesshomaru announces as he joins them. He removes his jacket and places it around Kagome. It will temporarily mask her scent. 

"Go out the side exit. You can cut through the alley to the street— fewer people," Kagura informs him.

“We’ll handle anyone who comes looking,” Kouga adds.

"Yeah," Ginta agrees, balling his hands into fists. "Anyone who messes with Sis is an enemy of the pack."

“Are you going to be alright?” Kagome asks Kagura.

“Go,” the demoness orders. Kagome nods and heads out. Sesshomaru starts to follow when Kagura stops him. “You better take care of her.”

“I will,” he vow.

Only then does she let him go.

Sesshomaru steps out into the alley. Once the door closes behind him, the noise is dulled. He exhales in relief. One less distraction to deal with.

Kagome stands in the middle of the narrow lane with her hands in the pockets of his blazer. The jacket is large on her— nearly the same length as her dress— but seeing her wear it soothes him.

“I can see why you were uncomfortable to come out,” he comments as he escorts her to the street. “How long has the hanyou been tracking you?”

“Ever since my awakening when I was fifteen. He was why I had the necklace made,” Kagome confesses.

“He can sense you even with the charm?” Sesshomaru questions.

“Naraku’s abilities have grown. He’s been conducting dark sorcery to increase his strength. He kills other, lesser demons so he can absorb their powers. It is one of the reasons he came after Kagura tonight,” she explains. 

“She knows who you are. They all do,” Sesshomaru surmises.

Kagome nods. “Kouga got into a fight with a rogue wolf about a year ago. When I found him, he was delirious and trying to get in touch with his pack brothers. I brought him back to our apartment. While I was healing him, Kagura came home and...,” she trails off with a shrug.

“You put yourself at risk to help him,” he points out.

“I couldn’t just let him die,” she retorts.

“What did Kagura do?” he inquires.

“She got a boyfriend out of it,” Kagome says with a laugh, but he senses she’s not telling him the whole truth. 

“She didn’t try anything did she?” Sesshomaru questions. 

“Honestly, I thought she’d try to kill me for the jewel or, at the very least, kick me out for hiding it from her,” Kagome admits. 

“But she didn’t.”

“Nope. If anything, I think that day made her respect me. Sometimes, she feels more like my big sister than my friend,” Kagome says with a smile.

“She cares for you a great deal,” Sesshomaru replies.

“I care about her too.”

He begins to ask about Kagura’s involvement with Naraku when the lights in the alley suddenly go out. Sesshomaru stills.

“Leaving so soon?” a voice asks from behind.

He pivots around, intending to cleave Naraku in two with his claws. Something strikes him. His body slams against the club wall. Kagome screams.

Sesshomaru glances down, stunned to see a thick limb bracing him against the stone. Two more limb curls around his ankles, keeping his legs from kicking out. Now, he understands the ring’s spider design.

“I warned you,” Naraku says tauntingly. “You don’t know who you’re messing with.”

“Let him go! He has nothing to do with this,” Kagome shouts.

“I’ll release him if you give me the jewel.”

“No way!”

“Then you can watch me end his life,” Naraku returns.

The hanyou’s hold tightens. He attempts to remove his watch but is blocked by another pair of tentacles. They bind his wrists, preventing him from discarding the charm.

Sesshomaru feels something dancing along his aura. He spots Kagome playing with the clasp of her necklace. She catches his eye. Sesshomaru shakes his head.

_No._

Her hand hovers over the closure. Her jaw is clenched. He thinks she won’t listen to him— too stubborn to see reason,— but then her hand falls to her side.

“Killing him won’t change anything. I’m not giving you the jewel,” Kagome says to Naraku.

“Maybe not, but tell me, Kagome, how many will have to die before you see reason? Kagura and her mate? His entire pack? Lord Sesshomaru's human child?”

“Don’t you dare talk about her,” Kagome hisses, as her eyes narrow.

Sesshomaru fights against his bindings with new fervor. He will not tolerate threats against his family. If Naraku thinks he will survive this night, he is mistaken. Sesshomaru will eviscerate him.

Naraku chuckles darkly. “Now, we’re getting somewhere. Hand it over.” He extends his hand to Kagome.

“Never.”

“Their blood will be on your hands,” he seethes.

“Not if your blood spills first.” 

Sesshomaru strains to reach across his chest and unlatches his watch. The band clatters to the ground, revealing his demon form. Green poisonous gas leaks from his clawed hands. Naraku's eyes go wide yet he cannot prevent Sesshomaru's attack.

He tears through Naraku’s extra limbs, leaving charred, oozing pieces of flesh on the alley floor.

“I believe I warned you as well,” he says to the hanyou. “And you were not wise enough to listen.”

“I’ll never stop hunting her. Ask yourself. Is protecting a pitiful human woman worth having to look over your shoulder every day?” Naraku prompts.

Sesshomaru chuckles darkly. "You are a fool if you think I'm the one protecting her."

There is a pulse in the air, a ripple announcing change. Naraku shifts his attention to Kagome. Her necklace is gone— cast aside along with Sesshomaru’s watch. There is no more illusion to hide behind. She stands before them in her natural form. 

The miko is bathed in a pearly glow so bright that it illuminates the entire alleyway. Her head is bowed down and her hair and dress flutter in an unnatural breeze that flows around her. Sesshomaru feels her energy surround him, encasing him in warm light. She has drawn a shield barrier around him in preparation for what is to come. 

“You should have left Kagura and the others out of this,” Kagome says to the spider hanyou as she approaches him. 

“You can’t purify me. You aren’t strong enough to defeat me by yourself,” he snarls like a mad dog. 

She raises her face to him. Her eyes are a shade of blue Sesshomaru has never seen before. It reminds him of lightning on the sea— pure, radiant, and _unbridled_. That is what Kagome has become— a tempest— all-powerful and merciless.

“I’m not alone,” she tells him. “Your greed has made you blind.”

Naraku scoffs. “You think that dog will save you?”

“He doesn’t have to,” Kagome replies. “They want retribution and I’m going to give it to them.”

Sesshomaru notices the shift in Naraku’s demeanor. His cruel sneer falters. That’s when Sesshomaru sees the layers in the hanyou’s aura. He is convinced they weren’t visible before, at least not to him, though he suspects Kagome has known all along.

For each demon Naraku has killed, a soul has been shattered. The remnants exist within him alongside the abilities he coveted and collected. They are trapped in his new body, unable to cross-over into the spirit world.

Kagome bends her arm behind her. When she brings it forth, she is holding a bow. Like her shield, the weapon is composed of pure energy. She reaches back once more before nocking an arrow.

“Last chance,” she warns Naraku. “Release them and give up the jewel.”

“No. It is my destiny,” he roars, charging at her.

His limbs all rise simultaneously. They target Kagome’s side where the light pulses strongest.

She holds her ground. Kagome doesn’t move until the last possible second. With unprecedented speed, she releases the arrow. 

A blinding light sears Naraku’s flesh, engulfing him in the brilliant flash that splinters and cascades down. It burns so brightly that Sesshomaru is forced to turn away. He hears Naraku’s howls of pain. Then, just as suddenly as it manifested, the energy recedes. 

Sesshomaru opens his eyes, watching as orbs of light peel away from Naraku’s disintegrating form. Kagome’s power recedes, causing her barrier around him to collapse. He joins her. Together, they witness Naraku’s final gasping breath. He vanishes into the air. Not even his signet ring survives. 

Kagome smiles weakly up at Sesshomaru. “I bet Rin would have thought that was cool.” 

“She would— _Kagome!_ ” 

He manages to catch her before she falls unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought the last cliffhanger was bad...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly head's up: We earn our 'M' rating this chapter. 
> 
> Major thanks to my beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works) for beating this entire story and helping me work on my new one.

Sesshomaru feels her energy fading like a storm dissipates after the last lightning strike. Her skin has gone from porcelain to sickly pale. There is no color in her cheeks— those cheeks he has grown so fond of seeing turn red. Sesshomaru presses his forehead to hers. He can hardly hear her pulse over the ringing in his ears.

He reaches out, trying to find her reiki. The signature is weak but it’s there. The power churns in a circle, confined to a small area at the center of her chest. 

His knowledge of spiritual energy is limited. The main focus of his studies has been defensive tactics. Sesshomaru has never familiarized himself with where a miko’s energy is generated from or how it flows. Regardless, he understands the problem. Her powers are blocked.

Like a koi confined to a bowl, her energy cannot reach its full potential. It clashes against its surroundings, struggling to break free. He is uncertain how to release it without harming her.

Sesshomaru closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He cannot bear to risk it. He must trust that she knew what she was doing. He has to believe she will wake up. Kagome will survive this. She has to.

He thinks of her soothing demeanor and her ability to de-escalate any situation. Authors speak of the calm before the storm. Sesshomaru wonders if any of them knew a woman who was both the calm and the storm. Would they have written the same tale?

Her pallor doesn’t change. Sesshomaru clenches his jaw. He knows Kagome would caution him to be patient but this isn’t the same situation as with Rin. Sesshomaru will not allow her to give up her life for him.

He recalls the feeling of her reiki washing over his form. The tender caress of opposing forces meeting for the first time— not in conflict but curiosity. Sesshomaru imagines her reaching for him that way now. He wills his youki to stretch out.

Initially, he feels nothing. Once more, Sesshomaru closes his eyes, concentrating on latching onto her energy signature.

The air around them becomes frigid. Their energies may have met as acquaintances but as he pushes forth into her space, Sesshomaru is met with resistance. He feels as though he is being pulled underneath the surface of a frozen river. His lungs ache and his muscles tense. When he tries to press forward, stabbing pain erupts in his chest. Sesshomaru hisses.

A burst of warmth springs out of Kagome, stemming from where they are connected. Desperately, he grasps at the delicate tendril of energy.

Sesshomaru keeps his forehead against hers. The flare of heat burns a bit brighter. The tiny energy tendril weaves around his. Sesshomaru envisions two strings— one white and one red —interlacing together. He wraps his youki around her reiki. He imagines siphoning off some of his power to build up hers. She is weak, potentially unable to recover on her own.

Sesshomaru likens the process to a transfusion. The medical procedure is an uncommon practice for youkai. Various breeds require different types so the sharing of bodily fluids often results in more harm than good. He can only hope that this time the outcome will be positive.

The process is a strain. He feels everything simultaneously— each labored breath, every pulse of power, and the uneven beat of Kagome’s heart. The sensations are numerous and overwhelming. Sesshomaru fights to remain grounded.

He concentrates on the two strings bonding. If he can tether his life force to hers, she will survive. Such a binding has never been attempted outside of a demon mating ritual. Sesshomaru has never heard of a miko and a demon pairing before.

Of course, there has never been a woman like Kagome. He doubts there will ever be another. She is unique, a balanced equation of fierceness and fondness— a combatant with compassion.

Sesshomaru recalls the day he met her in his office, the poise she possessed when answering his questions and the smile that never faltered. He thinks of the way she referred to him as Rin’s father. He remembers how soft her voice was the first time she called him by his name.

The pressure on his chest increases. Breathing ceases to be effortless. It becomes pure agony. Yet, he continues to feed his energy into her, willing her to regain consciousness.

He will not lose her.

Heat spreads across his forehead. Along Sesshomaru’s cheeks and wrists, his markings tingle. The thicker lines that adorn his hips ripple with a static-like jolt. He gives a great heave of power through their bond, a final push to resuscitate Kagome.

“I do not want the jewel. I only desire you.”

His vision whites out and images flash before his eyes.

He sees Kagome in the courtyard, barefoot and staring up at the moon. The memory is a familiar one. Or so he thinks. When she turns to greet him, her hand is resting on a rounded belly. Their pup.

Another flash.

Sesshomaru sees Rin with a silver-haired boy with striking blue eyes. Kagome is seated next to her, instructing her how to hold his head up properly. The baby coos and his daughter tells them how much she loves him.

Flash.

They are at Hanegi Park. Rin and Souten are clambering about on the monkey bars while he, his mate, and pup look on from their blanket. Their son is blowing spit bubbles and Kagome is laughing. He feels the heat of the sun on his face. It’s warmth completely encompasses him.

“Sesshomaru?

He blinks. They are back in the cool, dark alley. Kagome is staring up at him. She reaches up, carefully cupping her hand to his face as if she isn’t sure if he is real.

“How did you— _what_ did you do?” she asks.

“I can exist without many things— sleep, food, shelter, —but I do not wish to live without you.”

When she kisses him, his senses go wild. Sesshomaru can taste the sweetness of her lips, he can smell the metallic tang of the blood on his claws, and feel Kagome’s steady pulse hasten. His designation has always granted him heightened abilities but being bound to the miko increases his perception tenfold.

It’s intimate to be this way with her. Every shiver and each tentative touch feels more powerful than any attack Sesshomaru has ever initiated. He can sense Kagome’s actions before she moves. It’s as if they are one mind split into two separate bodies. The whole experience is intoxicating and heady.

She’s changed somehow. Her signature contains the essence of her former self but there is a lightness to it. Whether the change is because of their newly formed connection, Sesshomaru is uncertain. He decides the reason does not matter, only her happiness does.

Arousal permeates the air. Sesshomaru can’t discern if the scent is hers, his, or a combination of both. He is drowning in the feeling of her, grateful that her light has not been snuffed out.

“We should leave,” Kagome manages to mumble between fervent kisses and earnest touches.

Sesshomaru agrees. He pulls away from her long enough to help her to her feet. Parting from his mate’s lips takes effort. He considers buying the club so he can take her upstairs and continue where they left off.

The temptation is strong but one look at her bloodstained attire and her dirt-covered feet sobers him. He will not lose himself to his baser instincts, not when Kagome requires care. Her needs will always come before his.

“Oh!” Kagome grips his arm. “Your watch.”

The scratched metal accessory lays in a puddle a couple of meters from them. Kagome kneels to retrieve the charm. She wipes it clean on her dress.

“Here.” She fixes it to his wrist, shielding his form from human eyes.

Sesshomaru scans the alleyway. “Your necklace?” he inquires.

Kagome smiles. “I don’t need it anymore.”

It isn’t until then that he realizes why her signature feels so different. “The jewel.”

She nods. “Your sacrifice was a pure wish— the only thing that could remove it from existence.”

This time, he cannot resist. Sesshomaru places his hands on either side of her face and kisses her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

If his driver is uncomfortable with the sounds coming from the backseat, the man is wise enough to keep his mouth shut. Sesshomaru makes a mental note to include a generous pay increase in his annual review.

The instant they arrive home, Sesshomaru ushers her inside. He hasn't stopped touching her since her near-collapse in the alley. The very idea of separating from Kagome, even for a brief moment, agitates him.

Each time they stall long enough for her to reach him, she peppers his jawline with kisses. When one happens to brush along his markings, Sesshomaru feels a surge of electricity course through his veins. He lifts her into his arms and carries her the remainder of the way.

Sesshomaru takes her to his bedroom, kicking open the door. Kagome buries her face in his neck and laughs.

He heads straight for the bathroom. The soaking tub is modeled after the traditional wood version, though his rendition is insulated with an acrylic base. It is large, customized for his stature, and can easily accommodate two.

“I thought you said you preferred showers?” Kagome asks.

“Only during the week,” Sesshomaru clarifies.

He sets her down, keeping an arm slung low around her waist as he prepares the bath. Kagome leans into his side. She appears to be under the same spell, unwilling to break away.

“I will buy Kagura a new dress,” he tells her as his thumb draws lazy circles over her hip.

“I hope she’s okay,” Kagome says. “Naraku hit her pretty hard.”

“Thanks to you, he will never harm another soul,” Sesshomaru points out.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” she returns.

He kisses the crown of her head. “Yes, you could.”

She wraps her arms around his torso, squeezing him. “Sometimes, I feel like you have more faith in me than I do in myself.”

“I will always be here to remind you,” Sesshomaru promises.

Disposing of their clothes is delayed by curious fingers and open-mouthed kisses. Garments are tossed aside, a worry for tomorrow. Once they are both bare, Sesshomaru helps her into the tub. He settles himself along the far side with Kagome positioned in between his legs.

Steam curls invitingly on the water’s surface. The wisps curl and coil about, creating delicate ringlets. The sight reminds him of their powers.

Sesshomaru reaches out, gently tugging upon the woven cord binding them. Kagome leans into his chest, tilting her head back to gaze up at him. “Is it weird for you?”

“Not at all.”

She slides her hand over his, interlacing their fingers together. “Yeah, me either.”

He places a chaste kiss on the top of her head. She hums happily and draws her free hand through the water.

The muscles in her back ripple with the motion. Sesshomaru's eyes trail down her form, taking in every spec of dirt and each blossoming bruise that mars her flesh.

Anger flares within him, white-hot and raw. He will never permit another to harm her. Anyone who dares to try will meet the end of his sword.

“Sesshomaru, I’m fine,” Kagome assures him, squeezing his hand.

He responds by submerging a sponge and lathering it with soap. Sesshomaru washes away the evidence of her battle until her skin is as pristine as her aura.

Once she is clean, he sets down the sponge. He pours a generous amount of camellia oil into his palm and massages it into her scalp. Kagome’s eyes close. A moan of approval escapes her as she goes slack in his hold.

Sesshomaru ducks his head to kiss her shoulder. He feels their connection thrum in pleasure. Grinning, he washes the oil from her hair before reaching for a towel.

“Come,” he says, helping her to stand.

Kagome blinks, rising slowly to her feet. Sesshomaru wraps the white cotton around her. He holds onto her as she steps out of the tub, making sure she doesn’t slip on the flooring.

“Thanks. That was nice,” she remarks as Sesshomaru towels off. Kagome begins collecting her discarded garments.

He pauses, glancing at her from under the fluffy fabric. “What are you doing?”

She halts, staring at him. “Going to my room.”

Sesshomaru takes the clothes from her hands and sets them aside. “This is your room.”

Kagome’s eyes go wide. “Wha—.”

“I will not sleep in separate quarters from my mate.”

Her cheeks color. Sesshomaru has never been so relieved to see the familiar tinge of red. 

He leads her into his bedroom. With a sharp tug, Sesshomaru untucks the sheets. He has never shared his bed with anyone. The space has always been his and his alone. He understands Kagome may be ignorant of demon mating customs but in this respect, they are the same. She is as untouched as his sheets.

Sesshomaru faces her and removes his towel. He approaches her slowly, the way a tiger stalks a deer, yet Kagome doesn’t flee. When he stands directly in front of her, Sesshomaru traces the top of her toga with a single claw. His intentions are clear but she does nothing to stop him. Her eyes never leave his face. Sesshomaru hooks it through the knot and tears the cloth away. 

There are no more barriers, no more interruptions, no more secrets. Nothing stands between them anymore. They are exposed, vulnerable. Sesshomaru has never allowed anyone this level of intimacy before. He knows he never will again. Kagome is his one and only mate. He will not live a day without her.

He waits for her to initiate contact. Sesshomaru wants her to feel comfortable. Their life forces are already tethered together. The process is irreversible. All that remains of a traditional demon mating ceremony is the physical consummation. Kagome had little control over what happened in the alley. This time, he will ensure they move at her pace.

She trails her fingers along the magenta lines of his right hip. At first, her touch is timid. Sesshomaru clenches his jaw, resisting the urge to moan when Kagome reaches the pointed end of the stripe. She is so close to him that his hips buck instinctually.

Her hand closes around him. Sesshomaru groans. The sight of Kagome pleasuring him is thrilling. Through their connection, he can feel their combined excitement. The sensation is wholly unlike anything he has ever experienced. Sesshomaru feels himself losing control.

When her other hand joins the first, he gives in to his desire.

Sesshomaru swings Kagome around, lifting her off her feet to deposit her on the bed. His need to have her— to feel her become one with him fully —overtakes him.

He grasps at her hands, dragging her arms overhead so he can see her face as he enters her. Kagome’s head tilts back, her eyes close, and her mouth falls open.

“Look at me.”

Her eyes flutter open.

“I want to see you,” Sesshomaru tells her.

Their bond sings. He doesn’t have to remind her again.

Kagome’s eyes remain on him as he moves within her. Sesshomaru punctuates his thrusts with tender kisses to her lips and neck.

When he feels her nearing her peak, he draws her arms around his shoulders. Sesshomaru pulls her as close as possible. He can feel the way her breasts bounce in time with his movements. There is a rhythm to their lovemaking, one that he will be sure to memorize for the future.

Kagome keens. Sesshomaru presses a final kiss to her neck and bites down. Their connection surges with power— immense and unparalleled. Kagome goes taut in his hold before sagging limply down into the mattress. Sesshomaru follows.

He reaches around them, bringing the covers up and over their naked bodies. Kagome curls against his side, resting her head on his chest instead of the pillows. Within seconds, she is asleep.

Sesshomaru smiles fondly at her. “Sleep well, mate.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sound of an unfamiliar car turning into the drive wakes Sesshomaru. Seconds later, the security system buzzes, alerting him to Rin’s impending arrival.

He places a kiss on Kagome's temple. “Mate.” Sesshomaru tightens his hold on her waist, gently trying to rouse her from sleep.

Her breathing remains deep. He can feel her exhaustion through their bond— both physical and spiritual. She requires rest.

Carefully, he brushes her hair away from her neck. The mating mark is a combination of deep purples and blues, a sign of how fresh their coupling is. Sesshomaru runs his tongue over the sensitive spot. Kagome’s abilities as a miko paired with the healing properties in his saliva will ensure a quick recovery. Soon the mark will fade until all that remains are two pale raised semi-circles.

“I’ll return to check on you,” he promises.

She burrows deeper under the covers. Sesshomaru tucks them around her, making sure she is fully covered before he dresses.

As he closes the door to their bed chambers, a knock sounds from the foyer.

Sesshomaru is greeted by his daughter, her friend, and Hinten. When he sees the Thunder demon, his post-mating haze dissipates. It is instantly replaced with a surge of possessiveness.

“Rin, come inside,” he instructs his daughter, his golden eyes never straying from Hinten’s face. Sesshomaru will not permit another male into his domain, especially not while Kagome is unconscious. His protective instincts have been amplified by their mating.

He is so focused on Hinten that he fails to notice the way Souten is gaping at him.

“Your Papa is a demon?” she asks Rin, eyes wide in disbelief.

Sesshomaru glances at his wrist, belatedly realizing he forgot to put on his watch. Hinten chuckles.

“Wait, does that mean you’re secretly a demon too?” Souten inquires.

“No, Kagome and I are human,” Rin answers.

Souten studies Sesshomaru. Before she can ask about the change in his scent, he addresses Hinten.

“Thank you for watching over Rin last night. I vow to guard your sister while she is in my care.”

“Don’t you mean _our_ care?” Hiten corrects with a smug grin.

Sesshomaru glares at him.

“Yeah, Papa, Kagome will help you,” Rin says. She looks around. “Where is Kagome anyway?”

Both Hinten and Souten wear expectant expressions. Sesshomaru ignores their stares. “Have you both eaten breakfast?” he asks.

“Yep, we had cereal,” Rin replies.

“Then you are free to go play in your room,” he decides, holding open the door so Souten can pass.

Excited, Rin grabs her friend by the hand. Hinten leans over, peering around Sesshomaru to watch them disappear down the hallway. 

“So,” he drawls with a smirk, “you and Kagome, huh? I guess it does run in the family. Like father, like son? You couldn’t resist a nice piece of human as—.”

Sesshomaru clamps his hand around the Thunder demon’s throat. He grabs Hinten with such force that his boots leave the ground. “If you wish to keep your tongue, I suggest you do not finish that sentence,” Sesshomaru snarls.

He can feel Hinten’s pulse hammering out of control. The stench of fear fills the air. Sesshomaru knows how easy it would be to crush the demon’s windpipe. The effort required to silence him indefinitely is minimal.

“Y-you can’t h-hurt me,” Hinten rasps, clawing at Sesshomaru’s hand. “T-the c-court will p-punish you for acting out of turn.”

“You insulted my mate. I am within my rights,” Sesshomaru responds evenly. “I am the descendent of two great clans whereas you are the last of your kind. You and your family rely on the Crescent Court to survive. You would do well to remember your place.” 

“I’ll kill you, y-you bastard!”

He reinforces his grip. “This will be your only warning, Hinten. Your sister is welcome here. You are not. If I ever see you on my property again, I will end you.”

Sesshomaru releases the Thunder demon. Hinten collapses to the ground, wheezing. As he gets to his feet, he begins to speak. Sesshomaru shuts the door in his face.

He has no time for idle threats. Hinten will not cross him. His ego may be wounded but he isn't foolish enough to risk his life in a losing battle. This will be the last Sesshomaru sees of him.

With his protective instincts fulfilled, he heads to Rin’s room. His daughter is standing on top of her bed alongside Souten, who is barking out orders to ‘man the sails’ and ‘ready the cannons’. The demon girl has used some of Rin’s origami paper to make herself an eye patch. Rin has designed herself a hat, complete with a pink bird on top. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru leaves them to play. 

Quietly, he opens the door to his chambers. Kagome’s languid breathing tells him that she still slumbers. 

Sesshomaru crawls onto the bed, curling his larger form around hers. He presses his face to the back of her neck. “Mate,” he whispers. She doesn’t wake. Sesshomaru drags the tip of his nose along the column of her spine. “Kagome.”

“Hmmm?” 

“Rin is home. She’s asking about you,” he tells her. 

She jolts upright. “Rin’s back? Oh my gosh, what time is it?” Frantically, Kagome snatches up the sheets, covering herself as she looks around for a clock. “I overslept! Sesshomaru, why did you let me sleep in so late?” 

He encircles her waist with both arms, hugging her to his chest. “You required rest.”

“But the girls—.”

“— are fine,” he finishes for her. “I took care of it.” 

“You did?” 

“You doubt that I am capable of tending to my own daughter?” Sesshomaru inquires. 

“No! No, that’s not what I—.” 

“Kagome,” he cuts her off by capturing her chin with his hand. “They are fine. They have already eaten and are playing in Rin’s room. Would you like to see them?” 

Her cheeks burn pink but she nods. 

“Come,” Sesshomaru says, guiding her out of bed to his closet. He produces a bathrobe for her to use. “I’ll help you move your belongings over later.” 

This prompts Kagome to chew on her lower lip. “What about Rin?” 

“What about her?” he asks. 

“She’s made such great progress over the last couple of months. You’ve given her a home and an education. I don’t want to confuse her,” Kagome explains. 

“Why would she be confused?” Sesshomaru questions. “She already thinks of you as her mother.”

Kagome’s eyes go wide. “You heard that?” 

He nods and her blush darkens. “You told me that what Rin needed most was stability. What could be more stable than the three of us becoming a family?” 

Those blue eyes— which come in a wide array of shades —begin to water. “Sesshomaru.” 

He takes her hands in his. “When you started working here, you said you were looking for a place to belong. You belong here, Kagome. With us.” 

She doesn’t tell him in words. They don’t need to exchange words. Everything Sesshomaru senses, Kagome feels. He knows how deeply his proposal impacts her just as she knows how sincere he was in his delivery. 

And when she kisses him, words cannot describe the joy he feels at knowing she is truly and utterly his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting the final chapter next week.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end. Thank you to everyone who has read/commented/left kudos/reblogged on tumblr/discussed on discord and fb/etc. I appreciate your ongoing support. 
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, THANK YOU to my amazing beta, [originalone73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalone73/pseuds/originalone73/works).

“Is everything going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry about your mother, Rin. She’s the toughest person I know,” her aunt answers. 

"I'm not talking about Mama, Auntie Ura. I'm worried about Papa." Rin points to her father who is pacing the length of the house the way a lion at the zoo treads a path in his enclosure. 

Over the past nine months, Rin has seen her father go from an impassive executive to a devoted caretaker. She didn’t know what to expect when he adopted her. Finding out that he was an ancient demon lord wasn’t nearly as surprising as how dedicated he was. 

After spending three years in the orphanage, Rin had accepted no one would want her. 

Then Papa came along.

Rin has never cared that her Papa is a full-blooded demon. He can't change his designation any more than she can change the fact that she is human. Rin knows other people take issue with his choice to adopt her, including his mother. She isn’t sure how Papa would have managed that day if he hadn’t had Kagome. Mama stood beside him, holding his hand the entire time.

Of course, Mama has always been special that way. She is the only one who can calm Papa down, especially when Uncle Kouga’s friends come over unannounced. 

Ginta and Hakkaku are wolves like Uncle Kouga but unlike him, they aren’t mated. They are what Mama calls 'bachelors'. Souten's brothers are the same. Neither one of them is mated. For some reason, that bothers Papa a lot. He won't allow either of them at the house. Souten always has to come by herself.

Rin asked Auntie Ura about it once. All her aunt would tell her was that it was a grown-up thing and not to worry.

But Rin does worry. 

Ever since Kagome agreed to marry him, Papa has been insanely overprotective. His behavior isn’t limited to his new mate. Rin’s father insists on dropping her off and picking her up from school each day. Bedtime is no longer a negotiation. It is a rule. He starts making dinner by following a strict diet of lean meats and vegetables. There are never any sweets like when Mama cooked for them. 

None of that compares to the snarling man stalking the corridor right now. 

Rin is glad Mama insisted on buying him a new watch. She’s not sure the old one— which was scratched and water-logged —would have worked. Recently, Papa’s powers have been difficult to maintain. Rin thinks it has something to do with the reason why they are here today. 

A cry echoes from the room behind the bedroom doors. Instantly, her father is there, glaring at the barrier. Crimson leaks into the gold of his eyes, a tell-tale sign that his composure is slipping. No amount of kitsune illusion can hide a demon’s true form when they are concerned about their mate or pups. 

In this case, Papa fears for both. 

Another cry comes from the chamber. Rin feels a change in the air as the lights flicker. Papa growls and charges for the door.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Uncle Kouga grabs him from behind, linking his arms around Papa’s shoulders to hold him back. “You’ve already been thrown out twice. Do you want the midwife to leave?”

“She needs me,” he snarls.

“What she needs is the midwife to calmly talk her through this, not an overly anxious mate whose every thought she can feel,” Auntie Ura insists flatly.

Papa glowers but stops fighting Uncle Kouga. “Why are you even here?” he snaps at them.

“Kags knew you’d be a mess today. She can’t handle birthing her first pup _and_ taking care of you.”

Papa grumbles under his breath. With a sharp turn, he yanks free of Uncle Kouga’s grip and resumes pacing.

“This better be your only sibling,” Auntie Ura remarks. “I don’t think I can handle another Taisho with a temper.”

“Mama gets angry too,” Rin says.

At this, Auntie Ura laughs. “Yeah, she does. Don’t tell anyone,” the demoness whispers, leaning closer to Rin, “but when your Mama’s mad— like _really_ mad —she’s worse than your Papa.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Auntie Ura confirms with a nod.

Rin can’t remember ever seeing Mama that upset. There are days when she catches her mother in the courtyard, staring at the sky in silence but her expression is always serene. She never appears troubled.

It’s difficult to imagine Mama without a smile on her face. She’s full of life, even more so now that she’s expecting. Rin swears there are days when her mother glows— actually beams with light.

The ground trembles. Everyone stills. Rin glances up at Papa. His attention is on the bedroom door. For the first time,— in what feels like forever —the chamber falls quiet.

Then, suddenly, a wail pierces the silence.

This time, no one stops Papa from charging in. He nearly rips the door off the wall in his haste to see Mama.

Rin sees Auntie Ura smile at Uncle Kouga. She recognizes that look in his eyes. It’s the same way Papa looks at Mama when he forgets anyone else is around. Her father’s gaze softens until the metallic gold of his eyes melts into honey. She brings out the best in him. And he brings out the best in her. They compliment each other.

Uncle Kouga and Auntie Ura are the same. When he smirks at her, Rin can see a flash of his fangs and his dimples. She thinks it's interesting because Auntie Ura's smile is a mirror reflection of his. Rin wonders if that is because they are mates.

She's asked her parents to explain mating to her but each time they change the subject. Mama usually brings up school while Papa prefers to leave the room altogether. Rin doesn't know why the question makes him so uncomfortable.

Maybe it’s because of his parents.

Mama says they were mates but they chose to separate. They didn't love each other the way she and Papa do. Their marriage was arranged by the Crescent Court.

Rin doesn’t like the court. Papa is always in a bad mood when he has to go, probably because he goes alone. Rin isn’t allowed there so Mama stays home with her while he answers their summons.

The first time he went was right after Mama agreed to marry him. That was also the day his mother came to visit, though Papa uses the term 'intrude' instead of 'visit' when he tells the story. The demoness hasn't been allowed in the house since.

“Rin.”

At the sound of Papa’s voice, she jumps up from her seat. Auntie Ura and Uncle Kouga smile as she runs down the hallway, passing the midwife on her way in.

She finds Papa seated next to Mama on their bed. He has one arm around her shoulders and the other is cradling a bundle of blue cloth.

“Rin, there’s someone who wants to meet you,” Mama prompts.

Blue means she has a new baby brother. Rin scrunches her nose and frowns.

“What’s that face for?” Mama asks.

“It’s a boy,” Rin whines.

Mama laughs. “Did you want a sister?”

“Yeah,” she sighs dejectedly.

Mama pats the open spot next to her, inviting Rin to join them. “Why?”

“Souten says boys are mean and dumb like her brothers,” Rin explains as she crawls up.

“Well, not all boys are like Hinten and Manten,” Mama tells her.

"There's a boy in our class, Shippo. He's always pulling on Souten's twin tails and chasing her around the schoolyard. He's a menace!"

Papa and Mama share a look.

“Rin, sometimes boys act that way when they like a girl,” Mama says in the same tone she uses when she tries to explain a really difficult equation.

“But that’s dumb!”

Both Papa and Mama laugh.

“It takes boys a lot longer to mature than girls,” Mama comments.

“I never resorted to such foolishness. I was always mature,” Papa retorts.

Mama rolls her eyes. “Your father is the exception to the rule. I’m sure your brother will take after him.”

“What if he’s more like Uncle Yasha?” Rin asks. “Papa doesn’t like him very much.”

Mama can’t argue with that. Everyone knows Papa and his younger brother don’t get along.

“If he’s anything like Inuyasha, I’ll disown him,” Papa grouses. 

“Sesshomaru!”

Papa kisses Mama on the cheek. “I said ‘if’.” 

Mama doesn’t appear convinced but she drops the subject by turning to Rin. “Would you like to hold him?” 

“Really?” 

“Come over here. I’ll show you how,” Mama says, gesturing for her to move closer. 

Rin shifts over until she is firmly pressed against her mother’s side. Mama demonstrates how she needs to position her arms so she can prop the baby’s head up. 

“Ready?’

Rin nods. 

Carefully, Papa hands the baby over to Mama, who rests him gently in Rin’s arms. 

His face is flushed red from his earlier squalling but he already has magenta markings on his wrists and cheeks like Papa. Her brother also shares their father's silver-white hair. Rin can't tell the color of his eyes because he's asleep. She hopes they are the same colors as Mama's are. She's always thought Mama's eyes were pretty. Other than Uncle Kouga, Rin doesn't know a single person with blue eyes like theirs. 

After several minutes, Rin admits, “I guess he’s not so bad.”

Mama beams. “That’s my brave girl.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing [Lessons in Parenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080613/chapters/60753286) though I will admit I'm struggling since the sequel came out. Canon-verse is just so challenging to write after that massacre.


End file.
